A Patterned Rage
by Kristin4
Summary: The 55th is called to a scene where an off duty cop was shot. Now her partner could be in real danger and the perp is targeting the people close to her, can the 55 help solve the crime and keep her safe or will they all lose in the end?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Bosco scowled as he and Yokas arrived at the scene of the Domestic. Looking around he saw the husband sitting with a group of guys around him and the wife holding a bloody towel to her head.  
  
"Well at least someone broke it up before we got here." Faith said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah but look at the wife. Visible injuries mean automatic arrest. Why can't people just keep their damn hands to their selves?" Bosco growled as they walked over to the group of guys. "What the hell happened here?" Bosco asked the angry husband.  
  
"Just a small disagreement, nothing that concerns you." The guy said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "So why don't you go and direct traffic somewhere."  
  
"Why don't I just let my fist meet your face jagoff." Bosco said as he took a step towards the guy.  
  
The guy then took a step towards him and Faith pulled Bosco back. " We aren't leaving until we find out what happened here." Faith said as she calmly tried to keep the peace.  
  
********** *********** ********** **********  
  
An hour later they managed to get the whole story and the husband was sitting in the backseat of the RMP handcuffed and on his way to the station.  
  
"I'll have your badges for this." He growled in frustration.  
  
"Yeah we're shaking in our boots." Bosco laughed as he drove to the station.  
  
"You will be when I get finished with you officer." The man said as he slumped down in his seat.  
  
************ ************ ************** *************  
  
Chloe and Amanda were jogging through the park before their late afternoon shift over at the 56th precinct. They were patrol cops over in that area but they loved jogging in the 5-5. Chloe started laughing at something that Amanda was saying as they stopped near a park bench to stretch out some of their muscles before they continued on their jog.  
  
"So anyway the Captain was laughing so hard at what he was doing that the beer he was drinking came flying out of his nose." Amanda said shaking her head.  
  
"Ew that must have been so gross." Chloe said shivering in disgust.  
  
"Yeah but I have seen worse." Amanda said with a sigh.  
  
"Officer's Harper and Williams." A male voice said from behind them.  
  
Chloe and Amanda turned around with frowns on their faces.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Chloe asked the guy with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You could die for me." The man said as he drew his weapon and started firing.  
  
Chloe hit the ground hard before she managed to grab her ankle and draw her off duty gun, returning fire. She saw the suspect get angry and take off towards the tree shaded area, and she jumped to her feet.  
  
********** ********** ************ **********  
  
"You know Sully you could be a little bit more cheerful today." Davis said looking over at his partner who was wearing yet another gloomy expression.  
  
"Well sorry Davis but I'm not feeling at all cheerful." Sully said sarcastically as he looked at the street around him.  
  
"You know what your problem is?" Davis asked him seriously.  
  
"No but I suppose you're going to tell me." Sully said with a grunt.  
  
"55-Charlie." Dispatch said over the air.  
  
"It's the fact that you don't get enough exercise." Davis said repeating the same thing he had been telling Sully since they started working together. "55-Charlie go ahead." Davis said into his radio.  
  
"55-Charlie it's going to be a 10-13 with an off duty officer hit." Dispatch said over the air. "It's going to be in the middle of the park off west 8th and Central."  
  
"55-Charlie copy off west 8th and Central." Davis said as he leaned forward and hit the sirens.  
  
************ ************* ****************  
  
"Did you just hear the call Davis and Sully got?" Faith asked as they were driving in the RMP.  
  
"Yeah so?" Bosco asked as he looked around for a good place to eat.  
  
"Off duty cop down I'd say we better back them up." Faith said as she was about to hit talk on her radio.  
  
"Fine." Bosco growled as he hit their sirens and took off towards the park.  
  
"55-David we're also enroute to the 10-13 at the park." Faith said into her radio.  
  
"Copy that 55-David." Dispatch acknowledged.  
  
*********** ************ ************ **********  
  
Chloe looked at her friends blood stained clothing and clutched her to her chest. Looking at the direction the suspect had run off into she took a deep breath. She had been about to run after him but her friend had cried out in pain and asked for Chloe to call for help. Chloe's blonde hair was stained with blood at the tips from when she had bent over her friend to start CPR the first time she lost the pulse. Now her jogging shirt and pants were soaked through and through with her friend's blood and with her badge hanging loosely around her neck Chloe was getting angry. Chloe's off duty gun was back in it's holster at her ankle, 4 shots fired from it. She saw the blood trail leading off in the direction he had run off in and knew that she had hit him at least once.  
  
"55-David we are on scene at the park, staging for 55-Charlie." Faith said into her radio as her and Bosco exited their RMP and waited for Sully and Davis.  
  
"Copy that 55-David." Dispatch repeated.  
  
At that exact moment Sully and Davis arrived and all four officers started walking towards the location of the call. Their hands clamped on the butts of their guns they saw a young blonde woman clutching a badly bleeding woman in her arms.  
  
"55-Charlie we need a bus at this location for a gunshot victim." Sully said into his radio.  
  
"Copy that 55-Charlie." Dispatch repeated.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am we need you to back away from the victim." Faith said from her spot.  
  
Chloe looked up at the sound of the female voice. Noting the uniformed cops her hand reached up and she flashed the badge hanging from around her neck.  
  
"This is my partner, please hurry and get a bus here." Chloe said with a desperate look on her face.  
  
"We need a description of the perp and direction of travel." Sully said gruffly.  
  
"He ran that way but I didn't get a good look at his face. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes." Chloe said shaking her head as she pointed in the direction he ran. "I returned fire and I think I wounded him."  
  
"All right." Faith nodded her head as she knelt down next to Amanda on the other side.  
  
"We need a SO to this location for an officer involved shooting." Bosco said into his radio.  
  
"I work for the 5-6." Chloe said absently. "So does she."  
  
"55-David we also need a 5-6 SO to this location as well." Bosco added into his radio.  
  
"Copy that 55 David." Dispatch said into his radio.  
  
Bosco looked at the scene in front of him and shook his head. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long shift and a very long report that he couldn't get out of writing. He looked at the fear on the young cops face and cursed softly under his breath. Whatever had happened at this scene was only the beginning and he knew it deep down in his gut. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Bosco was sitting in the waiting area with a bunch of other cops as they waited for word on Officer Amanda Williams. He looked over at her partner and saw her head bent down as she struggled to remember anything she could about this guy who had shot her partner. He rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and left the room, intent on trying to find Faith and getting back on patrol. He finally found her talking with Sully and Davis and he walked over to where they were all standing.  
  
"Hey can we go now?" Bosco asked impatiently.  
  
"Nope sorry. Boss says he wants everyone to stay here." Sully said shaking his head. "Something about an interesting fact that popped up when the doctors were examining Officer Williams."  
  
"Well if I wanted to spend my entire shift in the hospital I would have gotten myself shot." Bosco grumbled as he made his way back to the lounge, intent on talking to the Sergeant so he could leave.  
  
********* ******* ********** ******** ********* *****  
  
Chloe glanced up as Officer Boscorelli entered the room again. She got to her feet and walked over to where he was. She stood in front of him and could tell that he was confused.  
  
"You got a second?" Chloe asked him sharply.  
  
"Yeah sure." Bosco said shrugging.  
  
They walked out into the hall and Chloe pulled him into a spot where no one was walking around so they could have a private conversation.  
  
"Look I don't know what your problem is or why you don't want to be here but there is a cop shot and so I say we put our personal problems aside and just deal with this." Chloe said while glancing around to make sure no one heard her.  
  
"You never told me you were a cop." Bosco said getting angry.  
  
"You never cared what my job was as long as I was good in bed." Chloe pointed out crossing her arms in front of her. "Does it really matter that I'm a cop now? We aren't even sleeping together anymore."  
  
"Yeah it matters. I had made a point not to have any relationships with cops and now seeing that you are one that whole thing is ruined." Bosco said as he noticed Faith watching them intently.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but we never had a relationship, it was all about sex if I recall what you told me when you kicked me to the curb." Chloe said as she narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about you and me, this is about a copkiller who is on the loose."  
  
"Copkiller? I thought he only shot at a couple of joggers." Bosco said looking confused.  
  
"Nope. He called Amanda and I by our names, therefore he knew he was shooting cops." Chloe said shaking her head.  
  
***** ******** ****** ******** *********  
  
He watched them intently as they left the coffee shop. He remembered them because them because they were there to. The 55th precinct was sure crawling with cops he knew. Smirking he followed their police cruiser as they found a quiet place to type their reports. Slowly he pulled in behind them and got out of the car, pulling his cap down low. He walked towards the driver's side window, his gun hidden in his jacket pocket. He watched as the driver rolled down his window and smiled sincerely at him.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Officer Jorgenson asked him with a smile.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" He snarled at the friendly officer.  
  
"No sir sorry I don't." Jorgenson replied frowning at the tone of voice.  
  
"Wait a minute aren't you..." Jorgenson's partner Robertson spoke up.  
  
"That's right." He said nodding his head as he drew his gun and fired two deadly shots, nailing both cops in the heads. "Not that you'll be able to tell anyone." He spat as he walked back to his car and simply drove away.  
  
******* ******* ********* ******** ******** *********  
  
Bosco and Faith were silent as they drove around. Both of them had a lot on their minds though neither would be the first to speak up about it. Both of them jumped when a voice rang out over the radio.  
  
"55-David 10-63." Dispatch came over the air.  
  
"55-David go ahead." Faith said into her radio.  
  
"55-David respond to a family fight at 456 Maple Avenue." Dispatch said over the air. "A woman called in and said that her husband and son were in a fist fight at the moment."  
  
"10-4 456 Maple Avenue." Faith said into the radio.  
  
"Great another glorious call and possible arrest." Bosco muttered.  
  
"Hey maybe you'll get to beat someone up at this one." Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what Faith I am not in the mood so just knock it off." Bosco growled angrily.  
  
"Gee someone's having a rough life." Faith said still sarcastic.  
  
"I mean it Faith, cool it." Bosco said with an angry glance towards his partner.  
  
"What has your panties in a bunch Bos?" Faith asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not kidding around Faith." Bosco said as he turned a corner heading towards Maple.  
  
"Whatever." Faith muttered as she glanced out the passenger side window.  
  
******* ****** ******** ******** ********* ******  
  
Sullivan and Davis arrived on scene to their call of a rape victim. Taking deep breaths they climbed the stairs and then knocked softly on the apartment door.  
  
"Police ma'am." Sullivan said through the door to make sure he didn't scare her.  
  
They heard the locks click and then a bruised and battered woman slowly opened the door.  
  
"Please come in." She whispered as she stepped back from the door.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Mitchell?" Davis asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"Yes but it's not me I called about." She said as she pointed towards the bedrooms.  
  
"Who did you call about then?" Sullivan asked confused.  
  
"My daughter." The woman said simply. "Her room is the one with the door open."  
  
Sullivan and Davis looked at each other as they walked down the hall towards the open door. Slowly they walked inside and noticed a little girl sitting in a rocking chair singing softly to herself. Davis cussed under his breath as Sully approached the little girl slowly.  
  
"Hello sweetheart what's your name?" Sully asked her kneeling in front of her.  
  
"No strangers." The girl said simply as she turned her head away.  
  
"Sweetheart it's all right, see we're the police." Sully said gently.  
  
The little girl turned her head back and studied Sully for a minute and then nodded her head. "Stacey."  
  
"Well Stacey your mommy said someone hurt you." Sully asked as he studied the child in front of him.  
  
Sully and Davis tried to talk to the little girl but she just clamed up and wouldn't say a word every time they brought up the subject. Finally they went out to talk to the mother only to find a bottle of Vodka in her hand and her passed out on the couch. Davis grabbed his radio and called for social services. There was no way he was leaving that little girl with this woman if she was assaulted and all this woman could do was drink herself into a stupor.  
  
***** ***** ******** ****** *********** ********  
  
Chloe sat by her partner's bedside as she struggled to breathe and fought to live. Even Chloe could tell there was no chance that Amanda would survive. She looked at all the monitors and closed her eyes and prayed just as she felt her best friend slip away.  
  
******** ********** ********* ********* ************ *****  
  
"55-David we are 98 Central." Faith said into her radio as they left the scene of the family fight. There were no visible marks and when they arrived everyone was telling a different story so they decided if they wanted to beat the crap out of each other why not let them.  
  
"55-David 10-4." Dispatch said.  
  
Bosco and Faith found a place to sit and write some paper for a little bit inbetween calls.  
  
"55-Sam." Dispatch said into the radio.  
  
After a few minutes of silence and no response from 55-Sam Dispatch continued to call them.  
  
Faith frowned after Dispatch continued to try and raise 55-Sam with no reponse.  
  
"55-David will head to 55-Sam's last known location to do a welfare check." Faith said into her radio.  
  
"10-4 David." Dispatch said as she called for radio silence until they heard from 55-Sam."  
  
"Another long and glorious shift all right." Bosco muttered angrily as he headed to Sam's last known location. "If they are just sitting there playing game's I swear there is going to be hell to pay."  
  
Faith just shook her head as a bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it has really made my day. It makes it so much easier to write a story when you know that people are reading it and enjoying it. It make's you really want to update, so please keep reviewing because it does make me want to update more and more.  
  
*********** ************ *************** *********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Faith and Bosco saw 55-Sam sitting on the side of the road near a coffee shop. Frowning they got out and walked over to the car. Faith's eyes got wide as she saw what had happened to the two cops inside the car.  
  
"55-David requesting a rush on a bus to this location for multiple officer's down." Faith said into her radio.  
  
"Damn." Bosco said as he checked for pulses. "Might as well call for the coroner while we're at it. There's no pulse and they are cold which means they've been dead for a while."  
  
"Well let's just let the paramedics make the call alright." Faith said annoyed with Bosco. "What is your problem today?"  
  
"I don't have a problem." Bosco snapped as he walked back to the car.  
  
Faith watched him with an angry look and marched back to the car. She kept Bosco from shutting the driver's side door and crossed her arms in front of her. "If you don't spill the beans I'll make your next two weeks with me pure hell."  
  
"Fine you wanna know what's going on?' Bosco snapped getting back out of the car.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Faith said rolling her eyes.  
  
****** ******* ********* ***** ********* ********  
  
Sully and Davis sat in the hospital with little Stacey as she got examined by a doctor.  
  
"Whoever hurt this little girl really messed her up." The doctor said walking out of the exam room with Sully and Davis.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked angrily. He really wanted to track down this guy and beat the crap out of him at this point.  
  
"She's got severe bruising and a lot of tearing, it looks painful. But it also looks like this has been going on for a long time because there are some scars that have healed over." The doctor said noting his findings on the chart in front of him.  
  
"Has she said anything about who might have done this to her?" Sully asked writing in his memo pad.  
  
"No. She won't say a word at all which leads me to believe there could be some severe emotional abuse as well." The doctor said shaking his head. "I have a psychiatrist on their way down to talk to her."  
  
"All right well let us know what's going on because we'll be taking a report on this." Sully said nodding his head as he Davis turned to head out of the hospital.  
  
******* ********** *********** ***************  
  
Chloe walked into her lonely and dark apartment later that night with a long sigh and a sad look. Amanda's heart had given out and she had passed away a few hours earlier. After giving her statement and working with a sketch artist she was finally home. She sat on the couch and stared at the blank screen of her television, not wanting to turn it on for fear that the news would interrupt every station and make her face what had happened to Amanda earlier that day.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes as she heard a knock on her door. Groaning to herself she slowly pushed herself up off the couch, not really wanting to see who was there. With a sigh she stood in front of the door, confused on why she hadn't had to buzz anyone in. She looked through the peephole and her eyes widened at who she saw there. She yanked open the door and stood with one hand on her hip.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you still on duty?" Chloe asked noting his uniform.  
  
"Yes I am but we need to talk." Bosco said as he pushed his way into her apartment.  
  
"Well come on in." Chloe said sarcastically as she shut the door behind him. "You know I always love having ex-lovers over."  
  
"We need to talk Chloe." Bosco repeated sitting on her couch. " Faith is down the street at the Café."  
  
"What do we need to talk about now?" Chloe asked with a sigh.  
  
"You know what we need to talk about." Bosco said simply.  
  
******* ******** ******** ********* ******* ********  
  
He smiled as he glanced at all the pictures laid out in front of him. So Chloe Harper had gotten away huh? Well he would just have to make sure she suffered for surviving. He took his black marker and put an 'x' over the faces of the three officers he had killed that day. Three in one day at different times was a new record for him. He laughed as he watched the news cover his passionate kills for the day.  
  
He walked over to the guns that were sitting on his kitchen table and he smiled at the handmade bullets sitting next to them. He had enjoyed making those bullets and he even enjoyed shooting them into the flesh of every officer who had ever betrayed him. He smiled as he took out some of his notes on the officer's that were next on the list. He nodded his head as he thought of who was next to be killed.  
  
****** ******* ******* ******* ******* **********  
  
The next day things were a little more complicated in every officer's life. They were all on edge, unsure who was going to be next to be killed and unsure what this guy's agenda was on who to kill.  
  
He grinned as he saw the havoc he was causing and shook his head. This next kill was going to throw them for a loop because the person wasn't a cop. He stalked his prey just as any good hunter would and then he nodded when the time had come. He followed his unsuspecting victim into their apartment building and pulled the gun out from his pocket. Just as the person got their apartment door open he tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around with a wide smile on their face only to lose it when they didn't recognize him. He lifted the gun and fired one deadly shot, straight through the heart, before he turned on his heel and left. He had already disarmed the security camera's and so there was no footage to worry about. The cops were going to be angry and confused but Officer Harper was going to get the message loud and clear.  
  
He got into his car and drove away, a feeling of elation inside of him, a feeling he would have until he had finished what he had started to do. He drove to the precinct Chloe was working at and sat in the parking lot, waiting for her to arrive and start her shift. He knew it would be difficult for her, but when she got the call for the dead woman in the hall of her apartment building, well she would know he was for real and that she was going to suffer greatly.  
  
******* ******* ******** ****** ******* ********  
  
Sully and Davis were sitting in their RMP watching an old snitch of Sully's work on getting information for them about this new cop killer. Sully could tell that the guy came up short by the disgruntled look on his face as he gave the signal that he would not be returning to the car.  
  
"Well it looks like no one on the street knows what's going on." Davis said as they drove away.  
  
"Yeah and it's starting to get weird." Sully said as the radio went off for them.  
  
"55-Charlie 10-63." The dispatcher said patiently.  
  
"55-Charlie go ahead." Davis said into his radio.  
  
"55-Charlie it's going to be a possible 5150 at Melview Bar." The dispatcher said into the radio. "A man has been sitting in the bar and it seems he took his pants off while inside. Unknown reason for that or what's going on at this point."  
  
"10-4 55-Charlie enroute to Melview Bar." Davis said laughing.  
  
"Oh this should be interesting." Sully grumbled as he drove towards the bar in question.  
  
****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ********  
  
Faith and Bosco were sitting in their RMP laughing at the call that Sully and Davis had just gotten.  
  
"I'm telling you that this is the day all the loonies are going to come out of the woodwork." Faith said laughing.  
  
"Well let's just hope we don't get any calls like that." Bosco said laughing. "What I wouldn't give to be at that bar to see Sully and Davis deal with a pantless loonie."  
  
Faith and Bosco were laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes. "What I wouldn't give to see the look on their face when they find out he is perfectly sane but drunk."  
  
"Oh yeah. A drunk in public arrest." Bosco said holding his side because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Sully is going to be in one pissed off mood later on." Faith said as she tried to stop laughing.  
  
****** ******* ****** ******** ******** *********  
  
Chloe sat in her RMP working solo today. The Sergeant had wanted to assign her a new partner but Chloe had asked for some time alone, to honor her old partner Amanda. Technically she didn't have to work today, the station was going to give her some time off to deal with her partners brutal slaying, but Chloe needed the money and she wanted to save up all her leave for a later date. Sighing she looked down at the report she had just taken, missing Amanda more and more, Amanda would know how to make a joke out of what had just happened out there. Groaning she looked up as she heard the radio put a call out for her, frowning as she noticed this guy sitting in a car behind her.  
  
"56-Adam I am 49 to 991 East Hampton Street." Chloe said into her radio. This was going to be a very long shift if she was going to be paranoid about every car that pulled in behind her. Frowning she realized that she knew that address and her eyes went wide as she hit the lights and sirens and sped to that scene. This was going to be a very long shift indeed.  
  
****** * ******** ******** ******* ******* ********  
  
Sully and Davis arrived at their scene and took one look at the man standing in front of them. His pants were lying on the stool next to the one he was sitting on in his tighty-whities. Sully and Davis glanced at each other as they listened to him sing, oh yeah this was going to be an interesting day. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sully and Davis were standing in front of the bar, waiting for the bus to arrive. The man in question was definitely intoxicated and he had peed on himself. Davis was biting his lip to try and keep from laughing at the new comments that he was making. Finally the buss pulled up and Kim got out followed by Holly Levine.  
  
"Whatcha got?" Kim asked as she walked over to where Sully and Davis were standing.  
  
"A drunk old man who can't seem to stand up. I'm gonna have to trick him to get him inside there." Sully said as he watched the old man flirt with Levine.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked confused as she turned to look at the patient in question.  
  
"He hates ambulances and doctors." Sully said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"All right see what you can do." Kim said as she sat on the bench inside the ambulance.  
  
"Hey let's get in the bus and head to a new bar." Sully suggested to the old man.  
  
"What new bar?" The old man asked confused.  
  
"Come on, you'll see." Sully said with a smile as he pointed to the gurney. "Hope on that nice cozy looking seat right there."  
  
************ ************** ************* ***************  
  
Bosco and Faith were sitting in the station, finishing up some paperwork on a bar room brawl that they had walked in on. Laughing Faith looked over as she finished writing up one guys statement.  
  
"Bos isn't it hilarious how those three guys were dressed?" Faith asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh yeah hilarious." Bosco said with a shrug of his shoulders as he finished up his part of the paperwork. "Let's get back out on the streets."  
  
"All right. We're almost off soon though." Faith said as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Nope. Didn't you hear that the Patrol Captain ordered everyone to stay over?" Bosco said shaking his head.  
  
"Great just what I need. I'm gonna run downstairs and call Fred to let him know." Faith said as she got up and left the desk she was writing at. This was going to be another long and horrible day.  
  
******* ******** ********** ******** ********** **********  
  
Kim and Holly arrived at the scene where another paramedic from the 56th precinct had been brutally attacked. Because of the horrific damages done to the woman they had requested that a unit from a neighboring precinct take the call. Sighing they walked into the apartment building and saw cops everywhere.  
  
"What have ya got for us?" Kim asked as they set their gear down next to a woman bleeding from the chest.  
  
"Looks like she was shot through the heart." One of the patrol cops stated.  
  
"Damn, who would want to kill a paramedic?" Kim asked as they tried to revive her with no luck. Kim looked up and noticed the officer from the shooting at the park and how she looked ready to pass out. Kim got to her feet, letting Holly continue on the obviously dead paramedic and walked over to her. "Are you all right?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, is Lola gonna be okay?" The officer asked in a small whisper.  
  
"Afraid not. I believe she's been dead a while, probably killed instantly." Kim said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
The female officer closed her eyes and then struggled with her emotions. Kim watched as they changed from shock, to anger and then to a mixture of anger and sadness.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ********  
  
Chloe walked into the 55th precinct house, determined to talk to Bosco about leaving her messages like he had at her work. She saw the Sergeant look at her with interest and she smiled before walking over to him.  
  
"Is Officer Boscorelli in?" Chloe asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Nope, afraid not." Sergeant said shaking his head. "Sent him and Yokas out on the street about ten minutes ago."  
  
"All right, thanks." Chloe said nodding her head as she turned to leave.  
  
"Would you like to leave a message?" The sergeant asked her.  
  
"No that's all right." Chloe said shaking her head as she walked away.  
  
******** ******* ******* ******** ********** ******  
  
He grinned as he saw the fear on the faces of all the people around him. The officer's were eating a quick bite before they were heading out onto the streets. Every time someone new walked into the restaurant they tensed up, not knowing that he was already in there. His grin widened when he saw the police detective walk in. This was the person he had been waiting for and now it was time to make him pay the price for everything he had done. Mentally he calculated where he would have to shoot from and how much time he had to make a getaway before they noticed where the shot had come from and chased him.  
  
He watched closely as the detective took a seat at the counter and talked with the waitress. Actually to him it looked like he was flirting with the woman who was enjoying every second of it. That was another strike against this married police detective who was obviously a womanizer. He reached into his pocket as he made his way towards the door he was going to exit from. He looked around, making sure no one had their eyes even close to him before he raised the gun and fired. He saw the police detective fall before he disappeared into the night.  
  
****** * ********** ********** ********* *********** *******  
  
Bosco and Faith heard the shot from where they were sitting at the counter and saw the man next to them fall to the ground. Bosco drew his weapon as Faith got on the radio.  
  
"10-13 at Macaffey's Bar and Grill." Faith said into the radio as everyone was screaming and trying to run out of the place.  
  
Bosco ran in the direction of the shot but it was no use, there was no one there but a waitress who had been knocked to the ground by running patrons. Bosco re-holstered his weapon and made his way back in and knelt down next to the fallen person.  
  
"Any ID on the victim?" Faith asked as she kept her hand on her gun.  
  
Bosco rummaged through the guys pockets and pulled out his wallet. His eyes went wide as he looked at the police badge and ID. He grabbed his radio up at his collar. "10-13 at Macaffey's with an officer down." He said into the radio as calmly as he could. "We need a bus at this location now!"  
  
Faith and Bosco exchanged looks as they looked at the fallen police officer. It was clear that their shooter had been in there and had gotten away. Bosco jumped to his feet and slammed his fist down on the counter.  
  
"How could I miss this?" Bosco asked no one imparticular. "He was right there and I missed him!"  
  
"Bos no one knew he was here." Faith said trying to reassure her partner.  
  
"But he was and now because we lost him when we could have had him, someone else will get killed. He's not even close to finished, I know it." Bosco growled.  
  
****** * ********** ********* ********** ********** *********  
  
He watched the panic he had caused and laughed. He was still at the scene, not that they would suspect him in any way. He looked at the two patrol cops near the body of his newest victim and smiled.  
  
"Till next time Officer Boscorelli. I have a feeling your going to be my greatest competitor." He whispered with a smirk as he started his car and drove away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Chloe sat in her dark apartment, with a drink in one hand and the phone in the other. She was still trying to get up the courage to call Lola's family. She took another swallow of the amber liquid swirling in her glass, over melted ice cubes. She closed her eyes and saw the image of her best friend, lying in a puddle of her own blood in the hallway of her apartment building. Her eyes flew open when she heard someone knocking on her door. Slowly she set the phone aside, grabbed her gun, and set her glass aside. She took a deep breath and headed towards the door intent to scare whoever it was off.  
  
Chloe opened the door to see Bosco standing there with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"What in the hell do you want?" Chloe growled as she held the door in a somewhat closed and somewhat open position.  
  
"It's nice to see you to." Bosco said as he pushed open her door.  
  
"I don't remember inviting you in." Chloe said as she set her off duty weapon aside.  
  
"Since when do you answer the door with that?" Bosco asked pointing to it.  
  
"Since two of my best friends were killed." Chloe said with a shrug.  
  
"Two?" Bosco asked confused.  
  
"Do you remember Lola Willicks?" Chloe asked with a sigh as she took a seat in the same chair she had vacated.  
  
"Yeah we doubled with her and her fiancé Derek one time." Bosco said nodding his head.  
  
"She was shot and killed today. Bullet straight through the heart in front of her apartment door in the hallway." Chloe said picking up her drink and swallowing everything in the glass.  
  
"Damn." Bosco said taking a seat across from her. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't know yet." Chloe said shrugging. "I can tell you this, whoever did it better watch out."  
  
"Well three 55th cops have been killed already. Two patrol and one detective." Bosco said with a sigh.  
  
"So we have a certified serial cop killer out there?" Chloe asked leaning forward.  
  
"Yeah." Bosco said leaning forward as well. "A certified wacko."  
  
"Great." Chloe said the liquor starting to really get to her. The next thing she knew she was kissing Bosco without really understanding why she was doing it.  
  
******** ******* ******* ****** * ******** *******  
  
He was watching the apartment building with growing irritation. How could it be that Boscorelli could go in and stay and there were no ramifications? Oh he would deal with this new situation and soon. No one made him look like an idiot, they were supposed to be home scared, not out together.  
  
Growling he started his car and drove away, getting ready to kill the next victim on his list.  
  
********* ******** ********* ********** ********* ********  
  
Sully and Davis sat in their RMP later the next day trying to finish up one of their reports. Groaning Sully heard the radio dispatch them to a domestic just up the street.  
  
"Just once I would like to get through a shift where we didn't have to deal with a domestic dispute." Sully groaned.  
  
"Hey then it wouldn't be a normal day." Davis said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah but it would a much better day than a normal day." Sully grumbled as they arrived on scene and climbed out of the RMP.  
  
******* ********* ********* ******** ******** *******  
  
Bosco was smiling as he and Faith drove towards the scene of their call. He just had this feeling inside of him of complete pleasure that he wasn't ready to let go of. Faith glanced at him again and shook her head, still unsure on what he was thinking about.  
  
"All right will you just tell me already." Faith said frustrated.  
  
"Nope. I don't want to hear about your sex life and you made it clear you don't want to hear about how good mine is." Bosco said with a smirk.  
  
"I thought you didn't have a new girl around." Faith said confused.  
  
"No one said she was a new girl." Bosco said waggling his eyebrows. "Let's just say that last night was an incredible night and this morning was even better."  
  
"Okay just don't give me any details." Faith said sarcastically. " Who is she?"  
  
"None of your concern." Bosco said with a smirk. "You said no details."  
  
"Bosco I'm warning you." Faith said with an angry look.  
  
"That time of the month again?" Bosco asked sarcastically. "Just leave it alone Faith."  
  
******** ******* ******* ******** ******** ******  
  
He grinned as he saw the little boy walk outside in the playground. He wasn't one for killing kids and he had no beef with this one but he figured he could hurt this one and make sure that Chloe understood who the hell she was messing with. With an evil laugh he grabbed what he would need and walked towards the school, he had a feeling this would way to easy.  
  
******* ******** ******** ********** ********** **********  
  
Bosco frowned at the scene in front of him. The girlfriend picked up a vase and threw it at his head.  
  
"You bastard cop!" She shouted as she started charging him.  
  
"Hold it lady." Faith said as she grabbed her collar. "Now your going to jail along with your little boyfriend there."  
  
"Shut up bitch." The woman snarled at Faith as she slapped the cuffs on.  
  
"Another day in paradise." Bosco muttered as they escorted their prisoners out of the apartment building they lived in.  
  
******** ******** *********** ******** ********* *********  
  
Ty and Sully sat at the house waiting for something interesting to do. The Lieutenant had asked them to stick close to home, a bad feeling had settled in his gut. Just then the doors to the police station were pushed open and a frantic looking Kim rushed in.  
  
"Joey's gone. He's missing." Kim said hurriedly as she looked at Ty and Sully.  
  
Ty and Sully exchanged glances and immediately got to work putting out an alert for a missing child.  
  
******** ****** * ******** ********* ******** *********  
  
He grinned at the scared child sitting in front of him. He wasn't used to having kids around and this one was already starting to get on his nerves. He curled his lip upward as he thought of what he was going to do with this one. He was taking time away from the people he should be killing but if it hurt Officer Harper to know she was the reason a child had been taken then it was worth it. No one got away from him and certainly not that bitch.  
  
He glanced down at the blood soaking through his makeshift bandage and growled low in his throat. She had shot him all right and she had survived his shooting. How had he missed her? He shook his head as he left the child in the darkened room by himself for a little while.  
  
******** ******** ******** ********* ********* **********  
  
Chloe looked up as she heard shots ring out from around the corner. She took off at a run while calling into her radio. "56-Adam I have shots fired around the corner from my last location. I am heading there on foot requesting back up."  
  
"10-4 56 Adam." Dispatch said back.  
  
As Chloe reached the area she looked down and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she saw lying on the ground in front of her, more yet, she didn't want to believe it. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Chloe sat in the waiting room at Mercy Hospital waiting for some word on the victim from the shooting. Her mind was running through a thousand things that could have gone wrong. She had made a huge mistake when she holstered her weapon immediately instead of making sure the area was safe first. She looked at the ground and struggled with her new emotions.  
  
"Officer Harper?" The doctor asked walking towards her.  
  
"Yes." Chloe said getting to her feet.  
  
"Mrs. Boscorelli should be all right. Were you able to get a hold of any of her relatives?" The doctor asked her.  
  
"I called her son's work and they said they would send him here." Chloe said nodding her head.  
  
"All right." The doctor said and then turned and walked away.

* * *

  
  
Bosco and Faith walked into Mercy hospital like they were told to.  
  
"I wish I knew why we had to come here." Faith said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah well that makes two of us. He said to go to the OR waiting room." Bosco said as they headed for the elevators.  
  
When they arrived on the proper floor they headed down the hall towards the waiting area. Looking in they saw Chloe standing there in a blood soaked uniform.  
  
"Chloe what happened?" Bosco asked rushing in.  
  
"I didn't know what was going on but I heard this loud bang and I knew it was a gunshot. By the time I got into the alley where the shot came from, the perp was gone and there was a woman lying on the floor. I am so sorry Bosco." Chloe started crying. "I should have gotten there faster and maybe I could have caught him."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Bosco asked confused.  
  
"Look I hate to burst your bubble and screw up this moment but why did Bosco and I have to come here?" Faith asked with her arms crossed in front of her. "This is a 56th precinct case."  
  
"The victim was your mother." Chloe said softly to Bosco.

* * *

  
  
Bosco sat in one of the cold chairs in the waiting room, his mind a jumble of different puzzle pieces as people moved around him. He didn't really see them nor did he hear what the doctor was telling him. The words that Chloe had spoken to him earlier were repeating in his head and it was killing him. How could his mother be a victim? She was not the shooting victim! There was no way! Chloe got her mixed up with someone else that was it. Bosco glanced over as his Sergeant entered the waiting room and sent him a sympathetic glance, that's when he knew it wasn't a mix up. Bosco glanced down to the floor and kept his gaze trained on the tiles below his feet.

* * *

  
  
Chloe couldn't take anymore of watching him suffer and left the hospital with a sick feeling in her gut. She wasn't paying much attention to the things going on around her because to her they were just going to be a blur anyway.

* * *

  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli?" The doctor asked coming towards him.  
  
"Yes?" Bosco asked jumping to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mother took a turn for the worse. We tried everything that we could but the damage done was to extensive, she passed away a few minutes ago." The doctor said with a sympathetic face.  
  
Bosco could see the doctors lips moving and knew that something was being said but he couldn't hear anything. His mind had gone completely blank and his knees felt weak as he struggled to stay standing.

* * *

  
  
He grinned as he looked at the wave of police officers gathered at the bar. Oh this would be to easy to play target practice. Maybe it would be better to just scout out the next prey, but at the same time he was due a cop kill. Biting his lip he glanced at all of them until he found the one he was looking for. He would do nicely because he was there to he was part of everything. This was getting to easy for him and he wanted a challenge, unfortunately cops weren't much of a challenge when it came down to it.  
  
He smirked as he sat in the shadows and waited for the perfect opportunity to shoot his new target. He noticed the officer walk towards the exit and he swiftly followed him without much notice. He stayed to the side and kept in the shadows, even while he was outside in the darkened night. He pulled his weapon from his pocket and lifted it slowly.  
  
"Officer Del Greco." He said softly and waited for the cop to turn towards him. When the officer was facing his direction he pulled the trigger and then slipped away as if he were never there. Oh this was getting to easy and all the cops were going to pay by the end of the game. There could only be one winner and by the way things were looking he was positive it was going to be him.

* * *

  
  
Doc and Carlos worked to try and save the officer's life but it was impossible. Things were looking really grim by the end of the day. They sat in the hospital and watched as the doctors called the time of death out. This was just plain getting ridiculous. To many cops were dying and to many lives were at risk as it was.

* * *

  
  
Bosco looked over as he saw the Lieutenant in the hospital corridor. He frowned as Faith came towards him.  
  
"Del Greco was just killed." Faith said looking at her partner.  
  
"That's it. This jagoff is going to pay heavily." Bosco promised. " When I find him he is going to wish he never fucked with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Chloe sat in her apartment with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. Sighing she tried to decide if she wanted to turn on the TV set or just sit in her darkened apartment and wallow in self-pity like she had been needing to for a while. She heard the knock on her apartment door and rolled her eyes with an angry scowl.  
  
"Whoever this is, is going to wish they hadn't shown up here." She muttered to herself as she got up and set her beer aside. She walked slowly to the door and flung it open to reveal a sad looking Bosco standing there. "Bos what are you doing here?" Chloe asked her attitude changing since she knew his mother had been shot.  
  
"She's dead Chloe. Whoever shot my mother killed her." Bosco said as he pushed his way into her apartment.  
  
"Oh god Bosco I am so sorry." Chloe said with a painful look.  
  
"Chloe why would someone just kill her? She never hurt anyone at all." Bosco said looking really lost and confused at the moment.  
  
"I know Bosco but sometimes things just don't make any sense at all." Chloe said as she put her hand on his shoulder softly.  
  
"I Love you." Bosco said seriously to her.  
  
Chloe looked at him shocked, not at all sure how to respond to this. She gulped and looked at the ground before she looked back at him. She started to say something but realized her voice had suddenly stopped working.

* * *

He scouted the crowd out of his window. He had been killing to many, to fast. If he kept this up the game would be over long before he was ready for it to end. He shook his head and then walked slowly over to the wall that held his victim's faces. He sighed as he realized he was getting short on the list and should probably add more as he killed. It was going to be no fun for him if he all of a sudden ran out of names just as he was getting ready for some real fun.

* * *

Carlos sat staring out the window of the apartment he shared with Ty. He looked behind him as he heard the door open and close and he saw his roommate come in.  
  
"So how's Bosco taking everything?" Carlos asked.  
  
"She died Carlos." Ty said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"What? I thought she was only in serious condition." Carlos turned fully around and looked at Ty with a confused look.  
  
"Well not anymore. She passed away and it turns out the bullets match our cop killer. Nobody has told Bosco yet." Ty said with a sigh. " Last I heard Sully was going to tell him but Bosco wasn't at home and Faith said she thought he probably went to some chick's place."  
  
"That's Bosco for you." Carlos said with a shrug.

* * *

Bosco and Chloe sat together in her bedroom just staring at the ceiling, neither one ready to talk about what had happened between them yet again. This cop killer was on the loose, Bosco's mother had just been murdered and they seemed to be more into each other than grieving over everything that had happened so far.  
  
"You know this whole situation is really confusing me." Bosco said suddenly, voicing the words that had been going through Chloe's own mind.  
  
"I know." Chloe whispered looking down at the bed.  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?" Bosco asked looking over at her.  
  
"I don't know." Chloe said softly.

* * *

He finally figured out what he could do without killing someone. How about if he just scared them all a little. Oh that would be the best thing in the world to do. If he could just scare someone close to those nitwit cops then killing someone today would be useless. Grinning he looked through all his surveillance photo's and found the perfect one. He grinned as he looked up her name and address on his list and nodded his head with a smile. He turned and headed to the room down the hall, just now remembering who was in there.  
  
"Well little one are you ready for some fun?" He asked with a smile.  
  
The child scrunched himself into a corner and tried to hide from him. He was really scared and his eyes were wide as he tried to make himself invisible.  
  
"Maybe I don't really need to go out and scare anyone, I still have this child here." The man said laughing.

* * *

Bosco sat with Faith in the RMP, waiting for another call.  
  
"Bos I went to your place last night to talk to you and you weren't there." Faith said turning to face him.  
  
"Nope not talking." Bosco said with a smirk when he saw the angry look on Faith's face.  
  
"Aw come on Bosco you have to tell me." Faith said annoyed.  
  
"You said you didn't want to know about my sex life." Bosco pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith yelled angrily.  
  
"55-David 10-63." The dispatcher said.  
  
"Saved by the radio." Bosco muttered as he clicked the talk button. "55-David go ahead."  
  
"55-David it's going to be a stolen check call from the Wilson's Supermarket. The manager called and said loss prevention had a female suspect in custody." The dispatcher read off.  
  
"10-4 we are 49 to that location." Faith said into her radio and sent a meancing look at Bosco. "We are so going to talk about all of this later on."  
  
"Looking forward to it." Bosco muttered as he drove towards the supermarket.

* * *

Kim looked at Jimmy and could tell he was struggling to keep his emotions hidden. Joey had been missing for a day and a half now and Kim felt so guilty. She put her hand over her still flat stomach, remembering the little one in there. Jimmy still didn't know about that one but Kim didn't feel like now was the time to tell him. She looked at the pictures of Joey spread out on front of her, she had pulled them all out, needing to look at something. She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks and she let them keep rolling, she wasn't going to brush them away at all.

* * *

Sully and Davis sat with the missing person's detectives and were going over every pedophile in the area. All of them had airtight alibi's and there was no way they could break them. So if it wasn't a pedophile then who took Joey Doherty and why?

* * *

Bosco folded his arms in front of him as he stared at the chick sitting there.  
  
"Bottom line is you lied to us. We don't like being lied to and so you're going to jail. You have someone else's ID on you and a bunch of checks from different accounts. When we called that number we talked to your sister and she is the person you were trying to impersonate. If you have no warrants then why are you lying to us?" Bosco asked getting really annoyed.  
  
"Because I don't have the greatest rapsheet." The woman said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well you just added to it." Faith said as she cuffed the woman and they took her out of the office.  
  
"Aw come on you don't need to take me to jail." The woman tried to plead.  
  
"Sorry it's time to go to jail." Faith said as they all walked out to the RMP.  
  
"Well this is going to be a nice big report." Bosco said getting mad.

* * *

Chloe looked at the manila envelope sitting on the passenger seat in her RMP. She had been sure it wasn't there when she got out on her last call. Frowning she grabbed some gloves and put them on, grabbing the envelope she opened it carefully and looked at the pictures and letter inside. Her eyes widened and she gulped, things had just gone from bad to worse for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it seems weird that Bosco would be working right after his mother's death and even that he went to Chloe's, but people grieve in their own ways and sometimes they just want things to distract them. Sorry I haven't updated but I have been really sick and had some computer problems as well. 

Chapter 8

Chloe sat staring at the pictures unsure yet on what she wanted to do about them. The fact that they were sitting in her RMP made her realize that this guy really had it in for her. The letter was very specific and Chloe knew that if there was any chance that this little boy was going to be all right then she had to follow his instructions to the key. She took a deep breath and cleared herself on the radio before driving to the part of town that held her next clue. It looked like today was going to be a day of games.

* * *

Bosco and Faith looked at the woman sitting in the jail cell and shook their heads. She was so sure she was going to get out of this arrest that she was smirking at them. Bosco rolled his eyes as he glanced at his partner.

" Look I finished my half of the report what's yours look like?" Bosco asked her.

" Finished. Uh Bosco there is something you need to know." Faith said with a sigh. She had just remembered that no one had informed Bsoco of the development in his mother's case.

" What?" He asked her confused.

" The bullet that killed your mother was from our serial cop killer." Faith whispered quietly, realizing there was no easy way to put it.

" That son of a bitch. First he tries to kill Chloe and now he's killed my mother. When I get my hands on him he is going to wish he had never been born." Bosco said slamming his fist down on the tabletop.

" Bosco you need to calm down." Faith said a little frightened at the look on his face.

" Why should I calm down? This sick son of a bitch is out there while a ton of good people are getting buried. The entire city is in a panic over the thought that every time they call the police they might end up having a shooting right there. Cops are calling in sick, afraid to come to work because they don't want their families to have to bury them. This isn't how it's supposed to be Faith!" Bosco said with more emotion in his voice and eyes than she had ever seen before.

" What's going on Bosco?" Faith asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

" I lost my mother Faith and now I might lose someone else. I just have this horrible feeling that we're missing something and I don't know what it could be." Bosco said as he took a deep breath and tried to control himself. " Something really bad is going to happen and it's going to be to someone close to us, I just know it."

* * *

Ty and Sully walked out of apartment building with smirks on their faces.

" Did you see that guy change his story? He couldn't make up his mind on what happened after he realized that we weren't impressed with his money." Sully said laughing as they climbed into their RMP.

" I know it was almost like he expected us to get on our knees and beg him to tell us how to do our jobs." TY laughed shaking his head. " Man some people just don't get it. Money doesn't mean that you can control everyone around you. If that was the way he was raised then boy do I feel bad for him." Ty said with a sigh. " I guess we should check out what's next on the agenda."

" Yeah, because we know Faith and Bosco are taking forever to write out their report." Sully said with disgust.

" Do you think Bosco came back to soon?" Ty asked him suddenly.

" I think Bosco would have gone crazy if he couldn't be at work right now." Sully answered honestly.

* * *

Chloe arrived at the scene and took a deep breath. She could tell by the look of the scene that this was not going to be fun. She slowly pulled herself out of the car and walked over to the red X. She looked at the picture with a confused stare and then turned in a slow circle. She felt like there was someone watching her and yet at the same time she couldn't see anyone. Her unease became even worse as she slowly backed away from the X. Someone was out there all right and she didn't want to know who it was. She gulped as she unsnapped the holster at her waist and her breathing increased to a heavy pant.

* * *

He watched her turn in a slow circle, her hand on the butt of her holstered weapon. He grinned as he heard her breathing increase and he shook his head. Oh how easy it would be to shoot her now but that wouldn't be to fun. Instead he fired a shot in the air and took off, leaving the battered body behind him for her to find. He knew she would feel responsible and even guilty about the young one's shape but at least he wasn't a child killer. He turned a corner and decided he needed to choose his next victim because it had felt good to fire his weapon again, even in that small amount of time.

* * *

Chloe sat in the waiting room as she saw police detectives and firefighters gather around the couple. She had been introduced to the two parents who had lost their son not to long ago but couldn't believe that it was her fault. She glanced down at the ground, a feeling of unease and guilt seeping into her brain and permanently attaching itself. She knew she wouldn't be able to get over what she had seen and that it would haunt her for years to come. She looked up when she felt the hand on her shoulder and saw Bosco staring at her with a look of frustration on his face.

" It was stupid not to call for backup." He stated simply as he took a seat next to her.

" If I had he might not have left Joey Doherty there. It was better this way." Chloe said softly as she looked at the couple still waiting for news about their sons condition.

" I don't want to lose you to." Bosco said softly.

" You wont." Chloe said hesitantly.

* * *

He knew who would be next on his list. Oh yes this cop would be the ultimate victim, the one that would make them all realize who he was. He laughed his evil laugh as he loaded his gun and prepared for his next kill. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

He saw the cop he wanted leave the hospital where all the others were. If they knew he was this close to them they would freak out. He laughed as he noticed the cop stop dead in his tracks and look around. Oh yes this one would be more difficult than the others, he already knew his time was here. He watched the man gulp and turn around slowly, his hand on his still holstered weapon as if that would save him. No one understood his pain and no one understood what was going on. Some of these cops had nothing to do with what happened but the others, the man ones who will suffer, they were involved.

* * *

The officer walked, still in uniform, to his car and hesitated by the door. He could sense something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. He officer opened the door and got partially into the car. It would be to late for him now, his fate had been decided. His smile fell from his face when the officer got out of the car again and shut the door, triggering the bomb. The officer was thrown several feet, but even he knew he had survived because he wasn't in the burning inferno.

* * *

" Damn moron. Why didn't you just stay in the car?" The man shouted as he started his car and took off. There were to many people rushing out of the hospital, to many cops around. " Next time you will die." He promised as he gripped the steering wheel.

* * *

Ty felt the burns all over his body and he struggled to breathe. He still wasn't all that sure what had happened but he felt all the doctors and cops surrounding him, trying to help him. He saw Sully's lips moving but he couldn't hear what was being said. He couldn't hear a sound as he struggled to sit up.

* * *

Sully glanced at his badly injured partner and shook his head. There was blood coming from different points on Ty's body and it was clear that he couldn't hear anything that was being said. He glanced at the burning mess that used to be their RMP and shook his head. Someone had tried to kill Ty, and somehow Ty had eluded them. Sully glanced at everyone that was gathered, fellow cops, firefighters and doctors who were trying to help and could tell they were all in shock. How could someone be so bold? They had to know that there were a bunch of cops inside that hospital and yet they still attacked.

* * *

Chloe stood off to the side watching as everyone struggled to help the downed officer. She personally didn't know him but it was clear that everyone else did. She bit her bottom lip and she glanced at the ground. Why was this guy so persistent? Why did he have to kill so many cops? If he wanted to kill her so badly then why hadn't he killed her yet? She sighed as she turned and headed away from the scene, she hadn't seen anything but the aftermath and frankly she wanted to get away from it all.

* * *

The next day the 55th precinct was abuzz after the brutal attack that had left them down another officer and friend. The lieutenant was in shock and looking at Sully, as if trying to decide whether or not to put him on leave or a desk. Bosco knew that look because they had given it to him yesterday. He glanced over at Faith and nodded and they headed out to their RMP. For the first time Bosco walked straight to the passenger seat and didn't say a word.

" Bos are you feeling all right?" She asked him with her head cocked to one side.

" Yeah I am feeling just fine." Bosco said shrugging as they headed out on the street.

20 minutes into the shift they got their first call, a man attempting to commit to jump from his third story balcony.

" It's going to be one of those days." Faith muttered as they drove to the address.

Bosco and Faith rode the elevator up to the third floor and then walked into the open apartment. Bosco sighed as he walked straight out onto the balcony and didn't bother to talk to anyone inside about what was going on.

" Talk about getting more reckless." Faith muttered as she watched him walk to the guy.

" Stay back or I'll jump." He shouted at Bosco.

" What's your name?" Bosco asked simply ignoring the man.

" Jason." He replied simply and looked at Bosco with a confused look.

" Well Jason I can see you're pretty serious and I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. You see there is a man on the loose killing cops and every time I come to work I take the risk of him killing me. I don't have time to stand up here and hold your hand over some stupid ass shit. You want to jump be my guest but just know that if you do you're taking the cowards way out." Bosco said with his arms crossed in front of him and an I-Don't-Care look on his face.

" That's not what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to talk me out of it." Jason cried as he stared at Bosco in shock.

" So that's what you think but I really don't want to talk you out of it. Frankly if you really want to jump and die so bad then there is nothing I can say to stop you. But if you're on the edge and not sure then you won't continue to be a coward and step back onto the balcony and away from the edge. You'll be a man and work through whatever on your own and quit wasting my time. Now if you really don't want to jump but you don't want your pride hurt then just shut up and get down because frankly no matter what you do you look like an idiot.?" Bosco said with a smirk.

" I do?" Jason asked still confused.

" You do." Bosco affirmed.

" Okay." Jason said stepping off the balcony and Bosco quickly placed handcuffs on him.

* * *

He knew he couldn't risk another attack on Ty but he could attack a different cop. One that no one would expect him to go after. He hated them all with a passion and now he was ready to go after the one that had really pissed him off. He was ready to kill one of the big wigs and this time there would be no mistake, they would die!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He saw the police lieutenant leave his home to head toward the station to start his shift. Oh yeah this was going to be one of this best kills yet. He grinned as he watched him get into his car and start it up. The man leaned against his front fender and watched as the man pulled away from his house. He looked down at his watch and then lifted the cell phone to his ear. He pressed send and waited to be connected to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Jackson." Came the gruff voice over the line.

"Are you ready to die?" The man asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Lieutenant Jackson asked a little confused. "Who is this?"

"Are you ready to lose your life?" The man asked again with a laugh. "I am ready to take it. Goodbye Lieutenant Asshole."

The man pressed the end button and watched as the car exploded at the stoplight. People started screaming and running every which way. The sight made him smile and laugh softly to himself. Oh if they only knew who he was. He got into his car and drove in the other direction, watching in his rearview mirror as people ran towards the burning wreckage. There was nothing left and definitely no one alive. Another one was gone, another target eliminated.

* * *

Chloe struggled to take a deep breath as she watched her older sister sob into her children's hair. She closed her eyes against the sight and shook her head softly. Someone had just murdered her brother-in-law and it was apparently because of who he was. Chloe couldn't take the sight in front of her anymore, so she got to her feet and made a hasty exit. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bosco's number. He would understand what she was going through. She slapped her palm against her forehead when she reached his voice mail, remembering he was arranging his mother's funeral that day.

"Damn why I am I being so unthoughtful. The man just lost his mother and I am only thinking about myself." Chloe yelled at herself.

She climbed into her car and headed towards her apartment building, she needed to be alone at the moment. She could tell her life was spinning out of control and she wasn't sure if she was even going to live to see tomorrow. She hated the fact that she was always looking over her shoulder, praying that he wouldn't be there to kill her, the way he had killed her best friend in the park. She closed her eyes and recalled the day this had all begun, the day he took his first cop away.

* * *

Bosco watched as everyone rushed away around him. A police Lieutenant was dead and it was a big deal. He had just been promoted not to long ago and was well loved in the community. His wife and kids were being looked after but everyone was sure it was the same guy who had killed all the other cops. Bosco pulled out his cell and realized he had a missed call, when he saw Chloe's number he frowned. Something really bad must have happened for her to have called him today. He dialed her number and frowned even further when he got her voicemail.

* * *

He watched the officer slam fist after fist into the punching bag. Anger radiated off of her and he grinned. Chloe was angry with him for everything he was doing, for all the pain he had caused and it was hilarious to him. He could tell she was suffering and trying to forget. But he would help her remember it all, he would make her remember every vivid detail of what had happened. He walked slowly towards her, she had never actually seen his face, standing right next to her he breathed in her scent. She smelled like sweat but it was a sweet smell to him. He knew that she most work up a sweat a lot.

* * *

Bosco walked into the gym he knew Chloe frequented and saw her at the punching bags. He frowned when he saw a guy standing right next to her, just staring. He walked over to them and tapped Chloe on the shoulder, bringing her out of her funk.

"Hey." She said as she saw it was him. "How did the planning go?"

"Good." Bosco said with a sigh. "I wish you had come with me."

"He's dead Bos." Chloe blurted out, unsure of what she had really meant to say.

"Who?" Bosco asked confused.

"Lieutenant Jackson, my brother-in-law." Chloe said as she sighed.

"Oh Jeez, I heard a lieutenant had been killed, I just didn't know who it was." Bosco said as he rubbed her shoulder. "How's your sister taking it?"

"Bad. I don't think she knows what to do now. She's got three kids and another one on the way." Chloe said as she and Bosco walked over to a sitting area. "I feel like this is all my fault Bosco. First my partner, then your mom, and now my brother-in-law. What did I do Bosco?" Chloe asked miserably.

"Chloe it's not your fault, we'll figure this out together, I promise you that." Bosco said as he kissed the side of her forehead.

* * *

He watched them from his position with an angry scowl. So they thought they had everything under control did they? Well just wait until he proved them wrong. He would show them that they had messed with the wrong man and that this time it would be someone very close to them indeed that died. Someone they didn't even think was in danger in the first place. Maybe this time it was time to go after the one person they never would have thought would be in danger because they weren't around them all the time. He grinned when he remembered the child that was never mentioned, the child that was would soon be living with Chloe. He knew this one would hit close to home, it would be the ultimate in homicides. He laughed as he walked out of the gym, feeling Bosco's eyes following his every move. Oh yeah this next one would up his status and show them he wasn't playing a game anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bosco stared at the little girl sleeping on the couch and smiled. Chloe had brought her back here to live with her. He was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, stroking her cheek lovingly when he heard Chloe come back form the store.

"It's amazing you know." Bosco said as he slowly got to his feet. "I never thought a little girl could make you feel so helpless."

"Yeah tell me about it." Chloe said as she sat on the chair opposite the couch.

"She's going to stay here from now on right?" Bosco asked as he glanced from Chloe to the little girl.

"Ella is going to be living here from now on." Chloe confirmed, sighing. "Bosco I think I made a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"I lied to you about Ella. She's not my little sister." Chloe said as she got up slowly. "She's my daughter, our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Bosco asked shocked. "Ella's mine?"

"Yeah." Chloe said as she looked down at the floor. "I was really upset when we broke up and so my mom thought Ella would be better off with her. I didn't plan on her staying there long. I wanted to tell you the truth because Ella knows I'm her mother and when she's awake she calls me mommy."

* * *

Bosco stared at Chloe, unsure on what to feel. A part of him was happy that he was a father now but a part of him was angry. Chloe had kept his child from him and not let him be there when she was born. What kind of a woman does that to a man? He wasn't sure if he wanted to walk out that door though, he was sure that if he did Chloe might feel so hurt that she would keep Ella from him.

" I want her to know who I am." Bosco said forcefully, trying to tamp down his temper.

"Ok." Chloe said with a shrug of her shoulders.

At that moment Ella came awake and smiled when she saw Chloe sitting there.

"Mama." Ella said climbing off the couch and toddling over to see her.

"Hi baby, mommy missed you." Chloe said as she lifted the toddler into her arms.

"Miss you." Ella said snuggling into her mother's chest. "Wuv you."

"I love you to. Ella I want you to meet someone ok." Chloe said glancing up at Bosco with a deep breath. "Ella say hi to your daddy."

"Dada?" Ella asked confused as she glanced at Bosco and then back at her mother.

"Yes." Chloe confirmed nodding her head.

Wearily Ella stared at Bosco before tentatively climbing off her mother's lap and toddling over to him. He knelt down so her was eye level with her and opened his arms, his heart in his throat. He sighed with relief when she willingly went into his arms and he hugged her close.

* * *

He stared at the photo's he had taken. The ones that he knew were going to be of so much help to him. He was going to make sure that everyone paid for everything they did to him. Starting with Chloe and Boscorelli.

* * *

The next morning Faith was sitting in the RMP with Bosco and could tell something was on his mind.

"What's up?" She asked with a sigh.

"Chloe kept a huge secret from me and now I am not sure if I can forgive her for it." Bosco said as he drove to their call.

"What could she have possibly kept from you that could be that bad?" Faith asked with an arched brow.

"My daughter." Bosco said simply and then pulled up to the address. "Call us here will you?"

Faith sat stunned as she stared at her partner and then called it in on the radio. She knew Bosco wasn't in the mood to talk about it but she had a feeling he wasn't going to stop thinking about it either.

* * *

The man held the knife at his terrified wife's throat, threatening to slice it through and through. He was sweating badly and he was quickly getting agitated with Bosco and Faith's presence. They had called for backup but it was becoming very clear that they wouldn't make it in time. The man was a loose cannon and he was ready to blow.

"Come on man drop the knife." Bosco said getting annoyed with him. "Nothing that she did is worth killing her over. Think about your kids man, you don't want them to be without a mother."

"Shut up or I'll do it!" The man shouted as he blinked several times to clear his eyes of the sweat. "She cheated on me! I bet those kids aren't even mine."

"They are I swear it." The hysterical woman cried out as she tried to pry her husbands arm away from her. "I love you so much please just let me go!"

"Shut up!" The man shouted again.

* * *

Faith could tell that the situation was quickly getting out of control and she was starting to get worried. This could lead to a very bad position for both her and Boscorelli and she wasn't prepared for a major battle. She took a couple of steps back and hoped that Bosco would get the message and follow suit. He didn't and instead stepped forward.

* * *

Sully arrived to back up Bosco and Faith, he was riding solo now that Davis was hurt. He walked in and noticed Bosco purposely walking towards the suspect. He shook his head as he recognized a bad situation and one that was only going to get worse. He looked at Faith who was standing beside him now and noticed the look of worry on her face. That usually meant that Bosco had something personal on his mind and wasn't looking out for his own safety. Damn it, that meant Sully and Faith were going to have to save him yet again.

* * *

He watched the little girl play with her friends in the daycare play area. Oh this was going to be so much easier than he thought it would be. He laughed out loud and then started walking towards the entrance. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chloe sighed as she heard her cell phone ring, yet again. She had been ignoring it so she could finish taking a statement for a call she had responded to but now she had a chance to answer it.

"Chloe." She said with a sigh.

"Chloe, it's Addison with the daycare center. We have been trying to reach you for an hour." A woman's frantic voice responded.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter with Ella?" Chloe asked starting to panic.

"She keeps crying that we don't know how to tie her shoes right." Addison said with a sigh. "Can you come down here and calm her down? Nothing we do seems to be working."

"I'm on my way." Chloe said with a sigh of relief. Ella had been upset lately whenever anyone besides her had tried to tie her shoes. This morning when Bosco had tied them was the first time she hadn't thrown a fit.

* * *

Bosco stood in front of the guy who was still holding the knife to the woman's throat. He crossed his arms in front of him, letting the guy know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Look if we keep talking at this rate he is going to blow." Sully whispered to Faith.

"I know but we can't exactly stop talking when we aren't the ones discussing life problems with the guy. Look Bosco won't shut up and he is in one of his moods, you're not going to get him to back off." Faith whispered back.

"You want to know how tough other people have it? I just found out that I am a father of a two-year-old. A little girl who didn't even know I existed and vice versa. The worse thing is I was starting to have feelings for her mother again and now I am not sure if I can forgive that. You got to be there for your kids man, I envy you." Bosco said softly.

* * *

Faith and Sully let their jaws drop to the ground. Faith had known about the child but she had never heard Bosco talk to a perp like this. He was usually angry and uncontrollable about having his day interrupted by a guy with mental issues.

* * *

He frowned when he saw the patrol car pull up in front of the daycare center. So they called Chloe about the shoe lace incident. He had been about to make his move when the little girl started wailing that her shoe was untied and when someone tried to help her she cried harder. He spit in disgust as he saw Chloe stride into the daycare center with a small smile on her face. Well she wouldn't be taking the little girl with her so he could still have a chance to grab her today.

* * *

Kim and Jimmy smiled at Joey who was asleep in bed. Bringing him home was a special event for them, it reminded Kim of when they brought him home after he was born. She grinned at Jimmy as they walked into the living room to talk.

* * *

Bosco smirked as the guy was loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital for a 72 hour hold. He looked at Faith and Sully and lost the smirk immediately. He knew exactly what was coming and he really didn't want to listen to it at the moment. He sighed and turned towards the car he was sharing with Faith and opened the driver's side door.

"Oh no you don't." Faith said stopping him immediately.

"What?" Bosco asked playing dumb.

"Spill it." Sully said with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Okay I have a daughter named Ella and she is two." Bosco said with a shrug. "There I spilled it."

"When's the wedding?" A patrolman asked coming up to them. "After all Bosco always said if he ever became a dad he would marry the mom."

"True." Faith said laughing. "I never thought I would see the day when Bosco would be a father."

* * *

Chloe kissed her daughters forehead and turned to leave when an eery feeling crept over her. She turned to the first window and saw nothing and then the second. She tried to shrug it off but it kept getting stronger. She finally turned and saw the face that was haunting her, the face of a killer. He raised his gun and fired three shots and Chloe felt them slam into her as she went down. She looked over and saw her daughter screaming and crying and felt the tears fall from her eyes. Her baby was going to be haunted by this for the rest of her life. She struggled to stay conscience so she could protect her but it wasn't meant to be and she was out cold soon.

* * *

Bsoco and Faith were laughing as they walked into the precienct only to see the somber faces.

"What happened?" Faith asked immediately.

"He struck again." Someone answered with a sullen look.

There was no need to ask who they were talking about because they already knew.

"55th?" Bosco asked trying to think if there was a chance they missed the call.

"Negative." Came the response.

Faith felt the relief wash over her and then felt guilty. Just because it wasn't here didn't mean it wasn't a cop.

"Officer?" Faith asked hoping for the same response Bosco got.

"Affirmative. Patrol cop went to check on her kid, took three slugs while in uniform. Suspect then grabbed the little girl and took off." The officer informed them.

"Officer all right?" Bosco asked trying to not think of the similarity's.

"Critical. Just got out of surgery not to long ago." He responded shaking his head.

"Who?" Faith asked knowing what Bosco was thinking.

"Officer Chloe something.." The officer said trying to think.

Bosco felt the strength leave his body and he collapsed. That meant his daughter was now in the hands of a serial killer and there was no telling what he would do to an innocent two-year-old. He clearly had it out for her parents so she would be a pawn to get even. He closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bosco looked up when he heard someone entering the room. He tried to smile when he saw Faith standing there but he couldn't. He held tight to Chloe's hand as he watched the machines keep her alive. The bullets in his gun had been Teflon and had gone straight through her vest.

"Hey." Faith said as she sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. "How's she doing?"

"Not good. The doctor said if she doesn't wake up soon then his diagnoses is going to be a coma." Bosco said with a wince. "I can't lose them."

"We'll find Ella, Bosco." Faith said with a soft voice. "Every cop in the city is on this."

"Yeah and what if you don't?" Bosco asked turning his attention to Faith. "I just met that little girl and I already love her so much. I can't believe this is happening. What if I lose them both Faith? What if I lose the woman I love and the daughter I just met?"

"You love her?" Faith asked, her eyes going completely wide. She smiled as she glanced from Bosco to the unconscious woman. "How long have you been planning everything?"

"I had planned a lot before I met Ella and then I was just so mad I forgot about them. I still feel hurt but now I just can't seem to get over the fact that I might lose them both." Bosco said as he gripped Chloe's hand and watched her eyes for some kind of life. When he saw nothing still he looked down at their clasped hands.

* * *

Chloe could hear the voices around her but could not respond. She wanted to tell them all that she heard them but for some reason there was no way that she could. She felt intense pain in her body but her mind drifted to her baby girl, the one she didn't know about. The baby girl who should have been protected, but she failed her. She failed as a mother and now for that failure her daughter could be hurt somewhere. She felt the tears in her eyes but wasn't sure if she was crying or not.

* * *

He looked at the scared little girl and laughed. It would be so easy to kill her but he wouldn't yet. He would make her suffer and then maybe send her battered little body back to her bitchy mother. That would show Chloe that he wasn't messing around. What was even better was that Officer Boscorelli would pay with this to, this was his daughter after all. He would feel every ounce of pain that his little girl felt. Oh this was to good an opportunity.

* * *

Sully looked up as Faith left Bosco alone again and came back to tell most of the cops who were still sitting there about Chloe. It was a known fact that all cops stuck together and they were always there for someone when they got hurt. He could tell that Faith didn't have very good news to share.

"She still isn't doing so good and Bosco isn't holding up well at all." Faith said shaking her head.

"We have to find Ella. That might help him out." One patrolman said from his position nearby.

"I agree. That little girl is only a toddler. She needs to feel safe and secure, we have to find her." Faith nodded her head in agreement and with that most of the cops left the hospital to help out in the search.

* * *

He laughed as he saw the fear on the child's face. She was still crying and begging to see her mother but that was never going to happen. He wouldn't let this little girl see her mother unless it was in the afterlife. He laughed again as he saw her scrunch herself into a corner and hug her knees to her chest. He had a feeling her mother had taught her some tricks so he would have to be on his toes with her. He shook his head as he left the room to make himself something to eat.

* * *

Chloe could hear everyone around her and she wanted to talk to them but she just couldn't. She felt Bosco's tears on her hand and it broke her heart because she knew Bosco never cried, at least not in public. She pictured her daughter and felt her heart break and the guilt overwhelm her at the thought that she let her down. She hadn't protected her the way a mother was supposed to. She protected everyone in her precinct when she could and she couldn't keep her own daughter safe from a mad man. What did that say about her ability as a mother or a cop?

* * *

He positioned himself in front of the hospital and looked at all the cops that were coming and going. He laughed as he thought of how easy it would be to kill another one of them right then and there. He pulled out the gun and decided to show them how weak and easy they really were. He saw the doctor standing next to a cop and decided to kill them to show how close this cop came to losing their life.

* * *

Sully was standing next to Dr. Johnson a new doctor at the hospital when the shot rang out. He automatically drew his gun and dove for cover, looking around widely as people ran away in a panic. He saw the doctor on the ground with blood pouring out of a wound on their chest and gulped.

"That could have been me." He whispered to himself as he jumped up and made his way to the down doctor.

Cops poured out of the hospital, guns drawn and looked around for the shooter but it was no use, there was no sign of him anywhere. They looked down at the doctor and even though they weren't medical experts they knew he was dead.

* * *

He laughed as he walked back into his place and sat at the table. He looked at the sandwich that was sitting there, waiting for him to eat it. He shrugged as he picked it up and took a bite. Holding it in his hand he walked into the room to check on his little victim, she was still sitting in the corner, knees to chest, staring blankly at the door. Toddlers were the easiest victims in the world, was his final thought as he walked into his bedroom to lie down for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chloe could tell something was wrong. She felt something in her heart and soul that alerted her to the fact that Ella needed her badly now. She struggled against the heavy feeling in her eyes but it was no use, they wouldn't open. She was frustrated and she could hear Bosco talking to someone, although she wasn't all that sure who that someone would be. She groaned inwardly at the thought that Bosco was seeing her helpless. She never wanted anyone to see her helpless.

* * *

Ella stared at the mean man and gulped. She was really thirsty and hungry and she wanted her mommy really bad. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. She couldn't remember everything her mom had told her about what to do when someone bad grabbed you. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry, she was really scared and she wanted to get away so bad.

* * *

He looked at the scared little girl and laughed silently to himself. There was just something about the look on her face that made him want to laugh. She was pale and it looked like she was hungry and thirsty. There was a twinge of something in his chest but he shrugged it away and turned away from the pathetic sight in front of him. Maybe he was wrong and that stupid cop had failed to teach her daughter anything. It sure seemed that way to him.

* * *

Sully stared at all the cops that gathered at the mobile command center. A task force had been set up to track this killer and try and help get the little girl back. Volunteers had turned up from everywhere and the FBI had even stepped in to help out a little. Sully had to admit that for once he was ready for whatever was thrown his way.

* * *

He smirked as he grabbed the little girl by her hair. He was ready to make sure that every cop looking for her found her but not the way they wanted to.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed as she started to cry.

"Ella if I were you I would be quiet now." The man admonished her with a evil laugh.

"No!" She yelled as she struggled in his grasp.

* * *

Chloe felt that something was wrong long before she actually knew it. Her maternal instinct told her that Ella needed her at that moment more than anything and she had to get to her. Chloe fought with her muddled mind and told herself that she needed to open her eyes, she needed to wake up and help them find her baby girl.

* * *

Bosco watched Chloe closely and could tell that she was trying to tell him something. He could see her eyes working behind those lids but they were still not opening. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Fight Chloe. Come on and wake up for me." He whispered in her ear as he held tightly to her hand. "I just lost my mother, Ella is missing and I don't think I can stand to lose you to."

* * *

Chloe heard Bosco talking to her and everything he was saying was only making her want to cry. He already loved their little girl even though he had just met her. The guilt of keeping them apart say heavily on her shoulders but she had to fight everything, she needed to wake up and get her daughter back.

* * *

He laughed as he saw the police officer across the street going door to door with Ella's picture. They had already talked to him and little did they know that just a few feet away was the child they were looking for. He had them all fooled and they thought they were good cops. He grabbed the child who was fast asleep, thanks to a little sedative and loaded her in the trunk of his car, like a piece of luggage. He was ready to begin his personal revenge on the officer who had hurt him badly.

* * *

Chloe forced her eyes to open and stared into Bosco's worried gaze.

"Ella…" She whispered with tears pooling in her eyes.

"We'll find her Chloe, I promise we will." He said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I am so glad you're all right, don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't." Chloe said as she watched him get up and walked to the door.

* * *

Sully heard the call come out on the radio that Chloe had woken up and was going to be okay. He looked around as every cop breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't lost another one. He then turned his attention back to the map that was in front of him and crossed out another area that had been thoroughly searched. He could already tell that everyone was beginning to lose hope and were getting tired of searching. He sucked in a deep breath and turned his attention back to the main area's that had yet to be searched. There were to many for everyone to be losing hope, there was so much left to look into.

* * *

He laughed as he pulled up at the entrance to his favorite place. This was the place that had gotten him into trouble in the first place, but no one would dare dream it was him. He was supposed to be dead and this place was supposed to be abandoned. No one would dare set foot here again, it held to many painful memories as it was. He dragged the little girls limp body inside and set her in the chains that mounted on the wall. He knew that it was wrong to do this but a part of him really didn't care.

* * *

Chloe stared at Bosco as a feeling of dread settled low in her stomach causing her to suck in her breath. It was true all right, something bad was happening at that moment to her little girl and she could feel it. Now it was about finding a way to escape this hospital so that she could stop it. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry it took so long for an update! I know you have been waiting patiently but I was hospitalized twice and had a few surgeries. I am still pretty sick but I thought I should try my best to get here and update this for you. Again sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 15

Chloe waited until Bosco left to help in the search, thanks to a big part of her high school drama classes. When he left the room she slowly pulled the tape of surrounding her IV. When she had that done she wadded up some Kleenex and pulled her IV out slowly. She left the needle lying on the bed and found the clothes that had been brought to the hospital for her. They were only sweats and a T-shirt but they were good enough to get her out of there. She felt weak and sick to her stomach, her vision was blurry but she had to get out of there, she had to find her baby.

* * *

Bosco caught up with Faith and Sully and checked the area's that had been searched on the map and the ones yet to be searched. Something just didn't feel right to him and he wasn't all that sure what it was. He looked up as he heard total silence around him and realized the Sergeant had just been informed of something on his radio.

"Please do not tell me she's dead." Bosco whispered as he walked towards him.

"Officer Harper disappeared from the hospital. Pulled her own IV out and got dressed and took off." The Sergeant said with a pointed look at the three officers standing there. "They believe she went to look for Ella. Any clue where she might look that she didn't inform us about?"

"No sir." Bosco answered honestly as he clenched his teeth in anger at what he was being told.

"Well if you hear from her, let me know. The 5-6 is frantically searching for her, she's not well guys. It seems she still has some serious injuries and if she isn't monitored closely she could be hurt worse, maybe not even around for her daughter anyway." The sergeant warned them.

"WE got it sir." Sully said nodding his head.

* * *

Chloe felt the pain radiating throughout her entire body. She gulped as she realized her injuries were worse than she realized. Biting her lower lip she continued on her trek, she tried to remember what it was about that man that she recognized, because there was something. Ever since she had awakened in the hospital she realized she knew that voice and she knew who that man was. She wracked her brain throuoghly and finally remembered where she knew that voice from.

"There is no way it's him! He's dead, I saw him die that night." She said to herself as she started towards the church. "He died that night."

* * *

He watched from the window as Chloe stumbled up the church steps. So she thinks she recognized his voice. The truth was he had disguised it so who she thought he was wasn't really him. Laughing softly he slipped out the back door and decided to let Chloe find little Ella. The image she was going to see would kill her and eat away at her for the rest of her life anyway.

* * *

Chloe made her way slowly inside the church and noticed it was deserted. She frowned as an uneasy feeling overwhelmed her and she wished she had her gun and someone else there to help her. She gulped a little as she made her way slowly towards the tunnel that was there. She remembered this tunnel from an early arrest she had made. She slowly made her way down the tunnel, gasping for air as the full extent of her injuries finally became apparent to her. She winced as she found the small doorway that was there and sucked in a breath, gasping from the pain that caused, and then opened it to see Ella chained to the wall. She saw the blood on her baby and the images of a prior incident came rushing back to her. She screamed and then passed out from the pain that shot through her from the effort.

* * *

Bosco once again sat next to Chloe in the hospital room. Ella was in pediatrics and he was going to be allowed to see her a little later. He stared at Chloe as the tube pumped air into her lungs. The doctor said that she had gotten lucky that a priest had entered the church room and heard her scream. Chloe nearly died in route to the hospital and images that the officers painted of Ella only made Bosco feel sick to his stomach and as angry as he had ever been. The guy had managed to slip away but now they figured they knew what this was all about and they were going to try and find out any cases that involved every officer that was killed as well as any other officers still alive. It was time to put all the puzzle pieces together and no matter what they were going to do it.

* * *

Faith watched from the doorway as Bosco listened to the doctor tell him about Ella's condition. She had seen the little girl asleep in the pediatric bed they had put her in and shook her head slowly. She thought about Emily and how she would feel if she were in Bosco's position and felt the anger seep into her. That two-year-old child had suffered something that no one should have to suffer and that pissed her off big time. This man was going to pay and Faith was going to make sure he paid soon.

* * *

Sully sat in Davis's hospital room and watched his partner sleep. The doctors had told him that he had started to recover and that he might be able to go home sometime soon. Sully knew they were just trying to make Mrs. Davis feel better but it wasn't working. Sully looked up as he heard the door open and saw Ty's mother walking in. She looked worn out and completely exhausted. He was going to offer to sit with Ty but already knew it would only fall on deaf ears. Instead he offered a reassuring smile as he got up and left the room, determined to get justice for his partner no matter what it took.

* * *

Faith and Sully met up in the hallway and exchanged looks with each other. They both knew that it was time to step up, and they were going to make sure they took this cop killer out of the game for good. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bosco watched Chloe's eyes carefully, hoping for any sign that she would wake up. He had begged them to move Ella into the room as well so that he could be with them both but they said they couldn't do that. Chloe's sister was sitting with Ella for a while and Bosco had refused to leave Chloe's side. At that moment her sister walked into the room and slowly smiled at him.

"I can't sit with Ella tomorrow because I have to help plan my husband's funeral." She whispered to him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that." Bosco said feeling guilty that he had taken up so much of her time when she was supposed to be grieving. "Why don't you head home, I can sit with Ella tonight and tomorrow. I am sure Chloe would want someone to be with her." He said as he looked back at Chloe was still on life support. "I can't believe I still might lose her." He whispered trying hard not to show his feelings.

"I can't lose her either. How about we just pray that we don't lose either of them?" Her sister said as she turned slowly to leave. "I'm glad you're here for her Maurice. I know she kept a big secret from you and you have every right to be angry but right now she needs you more than anything. There was never a doubt in my mind that you would be there for Ella."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Bosco asked softly as he looked back up at her sister's back.

"She wanted you to come back to her because you wanted her, not because of a child you two had created. You have to realize that Chloe has always felt like no one wanted her for who she is, and she needed you to want her and not the mother of your child." Her sister said simply.

"I would have always wanted her. I guess I never really told her that before." Bosco whispered.

* * *

Chloe could hear people talking around her and she wanted desperately to say something to all of them but she couldn't. She felt the rawness in her throat and couldn't figure out what it was there for. She could hear that one voice was her sister and the other was Bosco and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to make any words pass her lips at that moment.

* * *

Bosco walked out of Chloe's room and down to the elevator bay to take the elevator to the pediatrics wing. He wanted more than anything to be with both Chloe and Ella but they still refused to move Ella into Chloe's room. Sighing he made it to the front desk just outside the secure floor and signed in. He was buzzed in to the ward after showing identification, the hospital was very protective of the pediatric patients.

"Ah Ella, daddy's here." He whispered when he walked into her room and saw his little girl fast asleep in her crib. "I'm not leaving you alone." He said as he gently stroked her soft blonde hair.

* * *

Sully and Faith rode around trying to get some of their snitches to give them the inside. They made it clear that this was no longer just about killing cops but also about kidnapping and attempted murder of a toddler. Most of the people on the street take those kinds of things personally and agreed to help and do whatever it took to get this creep off the streets.

"We might as well just make sure that the word gets spread around tonight because there is not much else we can do." Sully said with a frustrated sigh.

"I want this guy so bad Sully. I look at that little girl and I remember when Emily was little. I can't stand the thought of a sick bastard walking around after everything he has just done." Faith said forcefully. "I want this sicko off the streets tonight."

"It's not gonna happen tonight Faith, we have to realize that." Sully said shaking his head.

* * *

He laughed silently as he saw the people looking around, watching the different faces. The only problem with using street snitches is that you could never trust them to be accurate. They didn't know who they were looking for, even the cops didn't know who they were looking for. The only thing they did know was that there was a copkiller on the loose and his main focus was not clear yet.

* * *

Detective Hopkins walked to his car with a heavy heart. He had a feeling he knew who the killer was but he wasn't positive. He had the flashbacks to that night, the night this whole thing became real. He nervously walked to his car and when he got there he glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. Maybe he was wrong about this whole thing and maybe this guy wasn't the killer. He could only hope that his thoughts were incorrect as he took his keys out and started to unlock the car. He heard footsteps approaching and jumped at the sound, quickly he unsnapped his holster and drew his weapon turning around only to see no one there.

"Okay this is getting a little to weird for me." He muttered as he scanned the area before turning back to his car. He kept his gun in his shooting hand to be on the safe side.

"Detective Hopkins." Came the whisper from behind him.

Hopkins jumped and turned only to see someone he had least expected standing there with a grin on their face. "You?" He asked simply with his eyes wide.

"Me." Came the reply as the gun as raised and fired. Detective Hopkins would be no more.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes and stared around the room. She tried to focus on something but found it impossible. She tried to swallow but realized she couldn't do that either. She felt the fear begin to rise and claw at her throat and then she saw the door to her hospital room open and she knew this was it. She saw the figure walk in and recognized the one who shot her, the one who took her daughter and yet what she recognized didn't seem to be reality. That's when everything clicked and she remembered everything. She knew what was going on and she knew who the killer was and why they were doing this. But she couldn't say a word and she couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear and a tube down her throat. This was the last moment of her life. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chloe watched as the figure moved closer to her bed and she wondered where Bosco was and at the same time was relieved he wasn't in the room. She closed her eyes willing the figure in front of her to disappear but apparently that wasn't meant to be. She could feel the person's breath on her face as he was standing next to her bed. It was then that everything flashed through her mind, she knew exactly who this was, and she knew exactly what was going on. She gulped as she realized what was going on. She knew why all these cops were being killed. She opened her eyes and stared into the hatred filled eyes of someone she knew very well.

* * *

Bosco watched Ella sleep peacefully but something was killing him, something was eating away at his gut instinct. There was something he was missing, something that would make sense to why everything was happening. He got to his feet and leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead gently before leaving the room for a second. He stood outside and nodded to the police officer who was watching her room. It was then that something hit him hard, there was no one watching Chloe. That had been his job since he was sitting there full time but since the person sitting with Ella wasn't a cop they had placed one there. His eyes went wide as he took off towards the elevators.

* * *

Chloe felt the hand stroking her cheek gently as the man started whispering in her ear. It was so horrible not being able to scream for help, not being able to move, she felt helpless and out of control, a feeling she didn't want to feel anymore. She could feel his lips right next to her ear and she felt the fear rising even more. She knew her heart was beating so fast and loud that she knew he could hear it.

"You remember everything now don't you Chloe. You know who I am and why I am doing the things I am doing. You know exactly what's going on with me don't you?" He whispered stroking her cheek.

* * *

Bosco felt something inside of him snap as he stopped in the doorway and saw the man leaning over Chloe and he saw her eyes open. He could see the fear reflected in them and the panic at knowing she couldn't speak or say anything. He couldn't hear what the man was saying but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good at all. He walked slowly in the room towards the bed but he could tell the minute the man knew they weren't alone in the room.

* * *

"Your little boyfriend can't save you or him now. I am no longer a solo artist Chloe, your little girl will suffer if I don't leave." He whispered to her. "You will not survive my wrath and neither will he."

* * *

Chloe could see Bosco approaching with his gun and she wanted to shout at him to go to Ella so badly. She didn't care what happened to her at this point but Ella was just a baby girl and she had her whole life to live. Chloe felt the tears fall down her cheeks and she tried to shake her head but found she didn't have the energy to do it. She was so drained that all she could feel was the panic welling in her chest at the thought that her little girl was probably all alone and she wouldn't live.

* * *

Bosco could tell there was something Chloe wanted desperately to tell him but she couldn't. He stopped dead in his tracks to try to read her expression and see if she was trying to tell him the man was armed.

"NYPD, if I were you I would step away from the officer now." Bosco said sharply.

"Are you really going to fire a gun in this room Officer Boscorelli?" The man said turning hatred filled eyes on him.

Bosco froze as the memories assaulted him and he remembered that face. He remembered that night, and he remembered the last time he had seen the man standing before him. He gulped and tried to will his mind away from the horrible images that were flashing through is brain but his mind wasn't listening it was making him go there, it was making him see the things he didn't want to see.

* * *

Chloe knew immediately what was going on with Bosco and she tried desperately to help him as she saw that he wasn't seeing the man in front of him anymore. She watched the man approach Bosco with a deadly walk. Chloe reached around finally remembering that she had a call button and pressed it for dear life over and over until the nurse finally came in. She saw what was going on and screamed, causing a security guard to come running.

* * *

Everything happened so fast that Bosco didn't even realize what was going on. When he finally came out of his trance he was lying on the floor with a nurse standing next to Chloe who was trying to yank the tube out of her mouth. Bosco jumped to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his back, and rushed over to the bed.

"Don't even think about it." He said yanking her hands away. "If you're worried about Ella she is safe, there is a police guard with her." Bosco said trying to think of something that would calm her down.

Chloe relaxed at hearing that but sent a look towards the nurse and pointed at the tube. She wanted that thing out of her and now.

* * *

He slammed his fist into the wall and then kicked over some furniture. Chloe was supposed to be dead right now. Bosco was supposed to be dead right now. But no they were both alive and they both knew who he was. His picture would be flashed everywhere. He packed some stuff quickly and took off, he knew the perfect hiding place and now it was time to step things up and make sure that his revenge was carried out fully. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since the attack in the hospital and Chloe smiled softly at Ella who was finally home and asleep in her own bed. Chloe had been released a couple of days ago but Ella had been kept a little longer. It was killing her to know that the man behind all of this was still out there, still waiting to kill them but there was nothing she could do at that moment. She stroked her hand over Ella's smooth blonde curls and jumped a little when she heard someone else enter the room.

"She looks like an angel when she's sleeping." Chloe said softly knowing it was Bosco that had entered the room.

"Yeah she does." Bosco said as he walked over to the bed. "Everything has quieted down, there is no sign of this guy and no one else has died."

"He's hiding, probably waiting until we drop our guard. We can't drop our guard ever again Bosco." Chloe said sharply as she looked up at him. "Ella is too important for us to think it's ever going to be safe again."

"I know that Chloe." Bosco said softly.

"I know…" She started and then trailed off. She glanced over at him and frowned. "Why aren't you at work today?"

"I just thought I should spend some time with my two favorite people." Bosco said and shrugged.

"Maurice." Chloe said simply as she gave him the look.

"All right, I don't go in for another hour." Bosco said shaking his head. "How do you always do that?"

"I'm a cop remember." Chloe said with a smile. She got up slowly and walked to the door of her daughters bedroom.

* * *

Bosco followed Chloe out of the room and smiled when he saw her heading towards the kitchen. He shook his head and walked in behind her. He laughed when he saw her grab a handful of chocolate chip cookies and laughed even more when he saw her frowning at him.

"What?" He asked her trying to stop laughing.

"I was just wondering what was so funny." Chloe said as she took a bite of one of her cookies.

"Only that you have been eating those things like crazy since you got out of the hospital. I didn't think you liked chocolate chip cookies. You always said your favorite was oatmeal raisin." Bosco pointed out.

"I have some of those to." Chloe said as she showed him her hand. "I just made these for Ella the other day and she always makes me eat them with her. I figure I better get used to the taste or she is going to start wondering why I keep making that face when I take a bite."

"Sure, make up all the excuses you want. You haven't made any faces when eating those cookies." Bosco teased. "I'm gonna grab my gear and head to the station. Remember to keep your guard up all right?"

* * *

Chloe watched Bosco leave the apartment and shook her head. Bosco was definitely a trip sometimes. He seemed to always be completely aware of what she was doing and why she was doing it. She heard Ella wake up and she set her cookies aside and walked back down the hall towards her room. When she got there she smiled as she saw her sitting up in bed, but frowned when she noticed that she was staring at the window. Chloe walked slowly into the room and glanced at the window with wide eyes. She ran to the bed and scooped Ella up before running out of the room. She heard the window break behind her and gulped. She ran straight into her bedroom and set Ella down on the bed before going to the lockbox and getting her gun out. She loaded the clip and slid it home into her gun before picking up the phone and dialing Bosco's cell phone.

"Bosco." Came the gruff answer.

"It's Chloe, someone just broke into the apartment." Chloe said before she hung up because she heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards the bedroom.

* * *

Bosco headed back to the apartment while dialing the station house. After informing them of what was going on he was assured back up would be in route as he got himself ready to face whatever he was going to come face to face with inside the apartment.

* * *

Chloe shook her head as she heard the footsteps stop just outside the bedroom door. She knew that they were trying to decide whether or not to enter and got herself ready for the decision either way. She knew Bosco was probably on his way back and that he would have called the station house to let them know what was going on. She just needed to know if this was their killer or if this was just a random burglar.

* * *

He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. All these people thought that they were safe but they hadn't yet had to deal with him. He had heard the news say that they were sure he was finished with his killing spree and he had laughed. They were all going to be letting their guards down soon, not on purpose but it would work to his advantage. He loaded his brand new gun and got it ready. This one had special bullets because now it was time to execute all those who thought they had done the right thing. Now it was time to make sure they all paid for the crimes that they committed against him.

* * *

Bsoco arrived back at the apartment building and noticed Sully was waiting for him. He climbed out of his car and nodded at him as they headed inside the building, drawing their weapons. Bosco hung his badge around his neck since he wasn't in uniform and Sullivan drew his weapon. They walked up the stairs until they got to the fifth floor where Chloe and Bosco shared an apartment.

* * *

Chloe was waiting patiently for this guy to make his move when she saw the doorknob to the bedroom start to turn. She motioned for Ella to get down and hide under the bed. She wasn't going to fire a single shot until Ella was well hidden.

The door opened and Chloe let out a sigh of complete and total shock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Flashback_

_"You have the right to remain silent…" She started as she slapped the cuffs on the wrists of the man in front of her._

_"Shut up bitch, I am going to make you pay. Just you wait, as soon as I get out of jail I am coming after you." Derek Michaels said as he struggled against Chloe._

_"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" Chloe continued ignoring his ramblings._

_"I said shut up. I know my rights. I don't need no attorney cause I ain't done nothing wrong." Derek said as lashed out, trying to get towards the teenage girl who was pale and shaking. "That stupid bitch is lying and I am gonna get her just like I'm gonna get you." He snarled._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Chloe stared into the hatred filled eyes of Derek Michaels, but that was impossible, he was supposed to be in prison serving a fifteen year sentence. She gulped again as she glanced behind her to make sure Ella was well hidden. She turned her attention fully to man standing there.

"Derek Michaels." She said loudly just in case Bosco was out there somewhere listening. "I thought you were in prison."

"I was but I got out early. You see there was a problem with the way that stupid ADA tried my case and I won an appeal. It's just to bad that no one warned you that I was out." Derek said smirking as he saw the way Chloe's eyes darted nervously around.

Chloe thought about that notice she had received from the DA's office and winced. She hadn't opened it at all because she was afraid it was going to be a summons to appear in court for another case or something. She hadn't felt like getting into a court room anytime soon, especially since she was on medical leave from the department anyway. Now she at least knew what the notice was about and mentally kicked herself for not opening it.

* * *

Bosco and Sully heard the name and both looked at each other with confused glances. Neither of them knew who that was but Sully whispered the name into his radio for a quick check to see what turned up. They both waited patiently to see if Chloe could give them some clue as to what his weapons were. They listened closely to the conversation the two were having.

* * *

"I told you when I got out I was coming for you. You and that teenage liar who thought she was going to be able to put me away. You know it's going to be interesting when her body is found, but even more interesting when yours is." Derek snarled as he walked a little bit into the room.

Chloe raised her weapon and pointed it at center mass, as she was trained to at the police academy. She took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to warn Bosco about weapons and things without alerting Derek that there was backup out there, if there even was backup out there. She glanced at Derek's hands and frowned when she realized he was holding a .38 caliber revolver.

"You think that .38 could outshoot my 9millimeter?" Chloe asked with an arched brow. "Your revolver is small compared to my semi-automatic."

"Well maybe we should just test them or are you just a little to worried to fire your weapon? I mean you have a child in here with you somewhere don't you? I bet you are more worried about what I am gonna do to that little thing when you're dead. Do you think I should kill her? Maybe I should torture her first." Derek said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Bosco felt his rage building as he listened to the suspect. Sully nodded as he listened to the radio and informed them they had a positive ID that this was their suspect. He glanced up at Bosco with a grim face. That told him all he needed to know, he made his way closer to the bedroom and closer to the suspect who was holding a gun on his daughter and Chloe.

"Bos, maybe we should wait and let ESU handle this." Sully whispered following him.

"Not going to happen." Bosco said through clenched teeth. "This prick is going down and I am going to be the one to take him down."

* * *

Chloe could hear light footsteps coming down the hall. She was a police officer and was trained to hear even the slightest things. She knew she had backup but now it was about keeping Derek busy so they could take him down. She tried to think of something that would make him so angry he wouldn't hear anyone moving behind him.

"You know I was just wondering how your time in prison was? Did you enjoy being around all the guys? Did you find yourself a nice boyfriend?" Chloe asked hoping that Bosco would make his move soon.

* * *

Bosco had to shake his head at what was going on. Chloe was trying to give them a way to get at the guy. He waited patiently to hear the guy's reaction and waited to get a signal from Chloe, if he could even figure out what her signal would be.

* * *

Chloe watched Derek's face get even redder than it was before, she hadn't believed it was possible. She sucked in a deep breath as she watched the look of complete and total rage cross his face. She sucked in a deep breath and watched as he advanced towards her with a look of complete purpose on his face.

"Come any closer and I swear I will pull the trigger." Chloe said trying to tell Bosco to move in.

* * *

Bosco heard that and knew she wouldn't pull the trigger, not with Ella in the room. He nodded to Sully and they both dove in the room, tackling the suspect to the ground. They heard the a gun go off but weren't sure whose it was or even if it had hit anyone. When the suspect was no longer struggling they got him handcuffed and Bosco rushed over to Chloe, hoping that the bullet hadn't hit her or Ella. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chloe was pale as she checked Ella over. She had pulled the little girl out from under the bed after the shot went off, unsure of where it had gone. She looked over her daughter and sighed with relief when she didn't see any fresh wounds. That's when she turned her attention to Bosco and frowned.

"Sully call for a bus." Chloe said calmly.

"Why? Whose hit?" Bosco asked panicked as he looked from Ella to Chloe.

"You are." Chloe said trying to keep the calmness in her voice so she wouldn't upset Ella.

"Dada, you bleeding." Ella said in her toddler voice as her eyes went big.

* * *

Sully glanced over at the three of them and saw the wound that was bleeding from Bosco's shoulder and winced. It was on the left shoulder, very close to the heart. Sully grabbed for his radio and called in an officer down. He asked for immediate backup to secure the suspect and the scene.

* * *

Bosco looked down at himself and saw the blood dripping down his body from his left shoulder area. He knew it wasn't to far from the heart but it wasn't close enough to cause worry. He gulped though when he looked up and saw the pale faces staring back at him. He knew from the look on Chloe's face that she was scared for him and he tried to smile, to reassure her, but suddenly he felt very weak. It was funny how moments ago he hadn't even realize he had been shot, he was only worried about Chloe and Ella. Now he could feel the burning pain shooting through him and he fell backwards, weak and drained.

"Dada!" Ella screamed trying to get out of Chloe's arms.

Chloe desperately held her daughter to her as she watched Sully glance from the suspect he was holding down to the officer lying on the floor mere inches away.

"Keep holding Michaels down Sully. I hear sirens, helps here." Chloe said trying to calm down her screaming daughter.

"Okay." Sully said clearly torn but understanding that he couldn't let the suspect up.

* * *

Kim and Carlos entered the apartment. They just happened to be working together today when the call came out.

"Paramedics." Kim shouted waiting to hear a reply.

"Back bedroom." Sully called out for them.

Kim and Carlos raced into the back bedroom and noticed Bosco bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound. Kim looked up and saw Chloe trying to calm down a screaming toddler and felt sympathetic. They rushed over to where Bosco was lying down and started to put pressure on the shoulder wound.

"We need to staunch this bleeding or we could be looking at a serious problem." Kim said evenly.

" I know." Carlos said as he pulled supplies out of his bag. He looked over Bosco's face and saw his pale and clammy face. He could already tell he was going into shock. "The bullet must of nicked an artery or something. There is way to much blood." Carlos pointed out. "Does he have an exit?"

"Let's roll him and find out." Kim said keeping pressure on the wound visible in the front of Bosco's body. They rolled him to his right side so Kim could see the back of the left shoulder. She sucked in a deep breath as she saw the hole and the blood rushing out. "I have an exit wound, and it's bad."

"All right, let's apply some temporary gauze and load him. We need to get him there now." Carlos said evenly as he noticed cops filing in behind him. He noticed that a supervisor appeared and seemed a little shaken at the sight.

Kim and Carlos loaded Bosco onto a gurney and wheeled him out at a run. A rookie cop had taken the keys to the rig and was prepared to drive so both Kim and Carlos could work on Bosco. Kim got on the radio and told them to notify the hospital of what they had. As she barked orders into the radio with stats, Carlos continued to hook Bosco up with IV fluids and heart monitors. He sucked in breath when he took his blood pressure and got a really dangerously low reading.

"Kim." Carlos whispered with his gaze on the monitor. "His heart rate and blood pressure are dropping to rapidly. He might not make it to the hospital." Carlos whispered.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in the back of a squad car with Ella strapped into a car seat next to her. They were on their way to the hospital to see how Bosco was but after they had wheeled him out, Chloe had taken one look at the blood soaked carpet and known it was bad. She glanced over at her daughter who had finally calmed down a little but was still worried about her father. She knew how badly traumatized Ella was going to be and sighed thinking about talking to someone at the hospital about something she could do for Ella. She was still to young for therapy but there had to be something she could to help her daughter out.

* * *

Faith arrived at the hospital with several other cops and sucked in a deep breath. At the first radio call of officer down, everyone had thought about the cop killer. Finding out that it wasn't related to that was a relief but at the same time everyone was in shock and unsure of how to react to one of their own being shot. She looked around the waiting area and noticed that the commissioner and lieutenant had already arrived. She saw several faces she recognized from the station and smiled slightly. Bosco would get a kick out of seeing everyone sitting there waiting for some word on what happened to him. Now it was just a waiting game to see if he was going to be all right. The rumor was that it was really bad and that he wasn't even stable in the ambulance. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chloe was trying to get Ella to close her eyes for a little bit as they sat in the waiting room with the other cops. A doctor had already looked both of them over as a precaution and recommended a pediatric therapist who specialized in kids Ella's age for her to see. Sighing Chloe was ready to give up when the paramedic from earlier walked over.

"Do you mind if I try? I have a son and another one on the way so I might be able to help. She just senses how distressed you are is all." Kim said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you. Right now I will take all the help I can get." Chloe said handing her daughter over.

"Hi sweetie." Kim said as she held the little girl in her arms.

"Hi." Ella said with a slight yawn.

* * *

Kim continued to look after the little girl and after some time she got her to fall asleep. Afraid that if they moved her she might wake up Chloe agreed to let Kim hold her until Ella had awakened on her own.

* * *

Bosco could hear the people around him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He knew that something bad was going on and he wasn't all that sure that it was something that could be reversed. He wanted to shout at them to leave him alone and at the same time he wanted to beg them to fix him and make him better. He could already tell that there was some lasting damage and the voices around him were starting to get more and fainter, then Bosco knew no more.

* * *

He was getting more and more angry with the police officers of New York. How in the world could anyone think they were the finest that New York had to offer? These morons were so stupid they still hadn't figured out it was him doing all of this damage. He looked at the list of officer's that had ticked him off over the years and felt his blood reach a boiling point. No one would know why these morons had angered him but they had. There was no one around that understood what he was going through and there was no one around that would ever care. He slammed his fist down on the table and then flung all the papers around him on the floor. The people outside his office stopped and stared but he didn't care. They would just think that he was upset with the turn of events going on at work, no one would think that he was behind the officer's that were dying.

* * *

Chloe held Bosco's hand as the machines around him beeped. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she watched the machine's pump air into his lungs. She knew this wasn't what Bosco would have wanted, life support, but there wasn't any next of kin, well none that cared what he would have wanted anyway. His father was his only surviving relative and he ordered him to stay on life support. Ella was to young to contradict it, she was only two.

"Bosco I know that you can hear me even though you can't talk to me. I want you to know that I had no power over this. I know this wouldn't be what you wanted, these damn machines, but your dad is your only next of kin besides our little girl. Ella is to young to make a decision like this so it was up to him." Chloe whispered to him softly. "I want you to know that I am here for you. Ella is out in the waiting room but your friend's Kim and Jimmy, they offered to take her back home with them. Their little boy Joey could use someone to play with since he is at home recovering from his ordeal. I figure it might be good for Ella to." Chloe said as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. "This is all my fault."

Bosco could hear her talking to him and as much as he wanted to shout out to her, to comfort her from what she was going through he knew that he couldn't do it. His mind was racing as he replayed everything that was going on and then he pictured his family. Chloe, the only woman he had ever considered marrying and Ella his little girl. He had never pictured himself as a father but now that he was one he didn't want to go away from it. He felt his blood rushing through his veins and he tried to think of what he was going to do next. He had to fight for his family, he had to live for them.

Faith stood in the doorway to Bosco's hospital room and watched as Chloe struggled to talk to Bosco. She had to admit it was pretty clear that this woman was in love with her partner. Faith felt the tears well in her eyes as she thought about the time when she had been in love. Faith thought about her kids, who were now living with Fred and she felt the pain well in her chest. After everything her tight knit family had been through she had lost everything because of her job. She wanted to walk into the room and comfort the woman she knew was responsible for Bosco actually caring about his work but she couldn't seem to do it.

Sully was sitting next to Davis's bedside and watching his partner sleep. He felt the guilt in his gut at what had happened at Chloe and Bosco's apartment, but more than that he felt the guilt of knowing his partner was still fighting to survive. Sully looked at his partner closely and made a solemn vow that he would find this cop killer and he would bring him down, no matter what it cost him. Even if it cost him his own life.


	22. Chapter 22

AN - i know it has been a while since this was updated and this chapter might be a little confusing, sorry about that. I hope to get back on track and give you something good to read soon enough.

* * *

Ch. 22

Chloe was sitting in the living room at the apartment looking around her at the place. She felt tears flood her eyes at the thought that Bosco may never see it again. Sighing she looked over at the pictures hanging on the wall and shook her head. It had been a month since the incident in the apartment and Bosco was now officially in a coma. Doctors weren't sure how much longer he was going to hang on so they allowed Chloe to bring Ella in to see her daddy every once and a while. At the moment Chloe didn't think she was much good to Ella so she was staying with her sister and their kids. She knew that her sister was going through a lot with a new baby and a dead husband not to mention all her other kids so for her to take on a toddler meant a lot to Chloe. Sighing Chloe got up and walked over to the window and looked outside. She noticed the strange car and frowned. She wasn't sure why that car was bothering her but it was. There was just something about it that was bothering her.

* * *

He knew that Chloe was inside all by herself and he laughed. So she probably thought she was safe and sound up there by herself. She probably thought he wouldn't attack her again, well she was dead wrong. He laughed again and then watched as she walked away from the window. He knew she hadn't spotted him, he was way to good for a dumb female patrol cop like her to spot him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was trying to find a way to get through everything that was happening. She had even gone so far as to send her daughter away.

* * *

Sully glanced up as the nurse entered the room to check on Davis. He frowned when he realized he didn't recognize this particular nurse at all.

"Are you new here?" He asked her suspiciously.

"You could say that." The nurse said nervously.

"Where's your ID tag? You can't get near him unless you show it to me." Sully said standing up and stepping between her and Davis.

"I must have left it in my locker. I guess I can go and grab it." The nurse said quickly as she turned to leave.

"Freeze. Let me see your real ID." Sully said evenly holding out his hand.

The nurse handed over her ID which showed her to be a reporter with the local paper. Sullivan grabbed his handcuff's and cuffed the lady for trespassing and had her sit down and wait for a unit to come and pick her up.

"What are you arresting me for?" The woman asked angrily.

"Trespassing, impersonation of a medical professional and I am sure I will think of something else on the way to the station house." Sully said getting madder and madder at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Look the people have the right to know what's going on with the injured police officers." The woman said madly. "Your other officer is heavily guarded I just thought that maybe if I got close to this one then we could figure things out."

"What about them? Don't they deserve respect and privacy to try and recover? You know you reporters are all the same you only care about getting that great story and it doesn't matter who gets hurt." Sully said angrily.

* * *

He was grinning as he realized that his plan was coming together nicely. They had all thought that they could get away with what they had done but now he was getting his revenge nicely. He watched as Chloe finally left her apartment and he finally went after her. It was time to make sure that she felt the pain she had helped inflict on him. He was tired of everyone thinking he was the bad guy when in truth it was the police officer's who were evil. He followed Chloe a long way before he finally got his chance to take revenge on her.

"Officer how are you feeling today?" He whispered to her with a smirk. He watched her turn and saw that she was confused. She still didn't recognize him and that was going to be her downfall.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked as she reached for her gun.

"For you to understand you can't do the things you did officer." The man said simply as he fired his weapon and watched Chloe fall. He walked over to where she was lying and pointed the gun a second time but a shout from behind him caused him to have to flee. "I'll be back for you Chloe, I promise."

* * *

Chloe stayed on the ground for what seemed like hours but was in reality only a span of a few minutes before pulling herself up and seeing the uniformed patrol officer running in her direction. She looked down at the bullet wound in her shoulder and gulped at the amount of blood that was pouring from it. She stayed in that sitting position until help arrived and just stared at the hole in her shoulder.

* * *

Faith was getting angrier and angrier as she sat next to Bosco's bed. She had heard about the latest attack and was trying to think of a new plan. She glanced down at her partner who was still weak and fighting to live and then she thought of the dead police officers and Davis who was fighting for his life as well. No matter what anyone said there was a man out there who was targeting police officers and soon everyone would become a victim.

* * *

He slammed his fist into the wall as frustration took over. He had Chloe in his sights and had nearly managed to finish her off, if she hadn't chosen a spot that was under police protection. He should have been more careful with his choices. The only good news is that Chloe didn't know who he was and it would take a long time for them to put two and two together. He was going to finish off his revenge and he was going to do it soon. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

Sully sat at the computer in the booking room and ignored the woman sitting in the holding cell behind him. She continued her protest of the charges at hand and all he could do was roll his eyes and try to get the paperwork done. Finally he pushed away from the desk and turned to face the woman with his arms crossed in front of him.

"How would you feel if that was your family member lying in the hospital bed trying to recover?" Sully asked finally annoyed enough to talk to the woman. "How would you feel if someone just kept sneaking into their room and tried to take pictures or read personal chart information of a helpless person?"

"Look I wasn't trying to be disrespectful but there is a city full of people wondering how these surviving officer's are doing." The woman said softly.

"Bosco, Davis and the other officer are off limits. They have the right to be alone without someone bugging them." Sully said evenly. "I suggest you learn not to bug those officers and find someone else to write about."

"Does that mean you are letting me go?" The woman asked hopefully.

"No Ms. Andrews it doesn't." Sully said with a smirk as he turned back to his paperwork.

* * *

Chloe walked into Bosco's hospital room with her arm in a sling. She had just had the shoulder wound sewn up since the bullet had been a through and through. She noticed Bosco's breathing machine was no longer in the room. Frowning she turned towards the bed fully and noticed Maurice Boscorelli staring at her.

"You're awake." She said simply as she hurried to the bed.

"Yeah." Bosco said his throat still sore from the tube that was down it.

"When did you wake up?" Chloe asked confused.

"Not to long ago." Bosco said shaking his head.

* * *

Sully and Faith drove around together. They were the new team with both Bosco and Davis out of commission. They were getting annoyed with answering the usual freaky calls.

"55-David?" The dispatcher came over the radio.

"55- David go ahead." Faith said into the radio.

"55-David we have domestic over on 22nd street. Contact female half at the gas station on the corner. White female wearing a blue and red jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers." The dispatcher informed them.

"55- David copy enroute." Faith said sighing.

"Another day in paradise." Sully said as he headed in that direction.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what happened to you?" Bosco asked finally arching an eyebrow with a small smile on his face. He had gotten some water and although his throat was incredibly sore he was curious about why Chloe was in a sling.

"He came after me." Chloe whispered. "He's definitely back."

"Our cop killer?" Bosco asked sucking in a deep breath and then wincing when that hurt.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

"Well then there is no way that we are going to be able to stop him injured so we have to figure something out." Bosco said looking down at himself in the hospital bed and then at Chloe's injured arm.

"Well Ella is at least safe. My sister and her kids took Ella and went into hiding. We aren't sure how far this guy is going to go." Chloe said simply.

"Well that's a relief." Bosco nodded. "Now we need to figure out a way to take care of ourselves."

* * *

Sully and Faith arrived at the corner gas station where they met their RP and noticed she was glancing all around her nervously. Faith tried to hide a smile as she knew what Bosco would have said to how she was fidgeting around nervously.

"Ma'am did you call us?" Sully asked in his normal manner. He to was thinking about his partner lying in a hospital bed.

"Duh what does it look like?" The woman said as she took a sip from the bottle in her hand.

"Look we're here to help so you either let us know what's going on and treat us right or else we can leave." Faith said annoyed.

"You sounded like Bosco for a minute there." Sully whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well he does rub off on me." Faith shrugged as she stared down the RP who was studying the officers in front of her to see if they would seriously just leave her without helping her.

"We're waiting ma'am." Sully said crossing his arms in front of him.

"All right, here's the thing. My boyfriend he kind of drinks a little to much and gets a little rough, ya know what I mean?" The woman asked Faith.

"Nope, my husband doesn't get rough." Faith said sarcastically.

"Well my guy does. Anyway this time it was different, he said he wanted to kill me because I was to stupid and fat for him anymore." The woman said taking another sip from her bottle.

"He hit you?" Faith asked with a sigh.

"He pulled my shoulder out of it's socket." She said pointing to her shoulder.

Faith and Sully shared a look between each other knew that this was going to be a really long shift. Faith took out a notebook and started taking notes as Sully started asking specific questions. It was clear that the woman was wasted.

* * *

He was getting more and more annoyed. All of the officers were on guard and he had no chance to sneak up on anyone. He was going to have to change all of his tactics soon enough. He was going to have to start attacking his targets from far away and he knew how he was going to do it. He smirked as he stared at the two officers talking to the drunk psycho. He could tell they wanted to walk away and leave her be but the liability would be to great and at the moment they needed as many people watching their backs as possible. He would attack and kill someone else very soon. There wasn't a soul within this city that was safe from his vengeance.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Chloe walked slowly into the living room at her apartment. She noticed the officer who was supposed to be keeping an eye on her was fast asleep. She shook her head and walked over to the couch. She could tell that he had tried to stay awake all night but had failed at it. She was about to wake him up when she thought better of it. Holding her wounded arm she headed towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee so that they would be able to relax and wake up. Once in the kitchen she noticed something didn't seem right. She sniffed and smelled gas and she realized that something really bad was about to happen.

"Oh crap." She muttered as she rushed out and tried to wake the officer however that's when she noticed he wasn't asleep, he was dead. "Great this is just great." Chloe muttered as she ran for the door and headed out of the apartment building with her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1 while knocking on doors and telling them there was a gas leak and they needed to get out of there. The place could blow at any given moment.

* * *

Bosco groaned as the doctors poked at him again and again. He was getting incredibly frustrated with the prodding that was being done. He understood that he didn't have much of a choice since he had been severely injured but at the same time it sucked to have someone poking at you constantly.

"How much longer am I going to have to stay here for?" Bosco growled at the doctor after he was finished.

"Are you always this big of a baby?" The doctor asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have a family to get back to." Bosco said getting more annoyed with know it all staring at him.

"Well at the moment you won't do them any good if you don't relax and try and concentrate on your health." The doctor said as he made notes on the chart in his hands.

"All right." Bosco said nodding his head and then wincing when he realized that still caused pain.

* * *

Chloe stood on the curb with everyone from her apartment building as the gas was being shut off and the fire department cleared everything up. There was a definite gas leak and the coroner was getting ready to remove the body in Chloe's apartment as soon as the hazmat team cleared the building for entrance. Chloe looked over when she heard a familiar voice talking a few feet away. She noticed Sully and Faith standing there in uniform glancing into the crowd, most likely searching for her. She walked over to the two of them.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, thank goodness you aren't the body they are talking about." Faith said breathing a sigh of relief.

"No that would the cop that was placed on my protection detail. He may have been breathing the gas for to long and just couldn't handle it." Chloe said as she tried to work the kinks out of her neck.

"Sheesh. Look why don't we take you down to the station, we could find you a pair of police sweats and t-shirt that we keep on hand when cops get covered in something during an arrest. Get you cleaned up and then take you down to sit with Bosco and his protection detail till we figure this whole thing out." Sully said as he put his hand on Chloe's lower back to lead her towards their squad car.

* * *

Faith and Sully were driving around a few hours later. Chloe was safely tucked into Bosco's hospital room with him under lock and key and now they were back to answering regular calls. Neither one of them was talking to much about everything that was going on. They had lost yet another police officer tonight. They lost way to many cops, and now that the FBI and Department of Justice had decided they would step in, they were hoping that he would be the last officer.

"55-David." The dispatcher came over the radio.

"55-David, go ahead." Faith answered the radio call.

"55-David we have a jumper on West 15th Avenue." Dispatch came over the radio.

"55-David we copy enroute." Faith said setting the radio aside. "Great yet another glorious call."

"Well what did you expect, it's New York, we attract the psycho's." Sully said shrugging as he turned onto a street to back track towards the call.

* * *

Bosco stared at Chloe as she curled into the recliner pretending to be asleep. He knew she didn't want to talk about what had happened earlier but Faith had already given him the rundown. He was pretty sure that, that meant that Chloe was not going to want to go back to that apartment building and she was most likely not going to want to live there anymore.

"Chloe I know you aren't sleeping." Bosco said simply. He sighed when she refused to respond to him, trying to still pretend she was asleep.

* * *

He was watching the news and was angry that once again he had failed. For whatever reason it was almost like Chloe was untouchable. He threw his remote across the room and sat down on the couch, pouting. He wasn't going to get his way any time soon, not that he had once again failed. He had heard that everything was being stepped up with the FBI and DOJ coming in to help try and calm down the fears of the citizens and officers in this area of New York. It didn't matter what they did he had every intention of finishing off the officer's he deems responsible for everything that had gone wrong in his life.

_Flashback_

_"Man, you need to back off." The officer shouted at him._

_He slammed his fist over and over again into the kids face. He had snapped and he knew it. He glanced behind him at where his own son was lying on the ground bleeding. Several officers moved forward and attempted to drag him away but he wasn't stopping._

_End Flashback_

He was going to get his revenge and it didn't matter who he had to kill to get to those he needed to get to.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

Sully and Faith were writing up yet another incident report as they noticed the FBI and Department of Justice guys walking into the precinct. No one was happy that they couldn't solve this on their own but they weren't going to protest the help since they didn't want to lose their own lives. The two new partners exchanged glances as they watched them walk into the Commander's office and the door slam shut with the blinds closed. That could only mean that they suspected a leak inside their own station house.

"What do you think that's about?" Sully asked nodding towards the closed door.

"I don't think I even want to know." Faith admitted as she turned back to her report. "Let's get this finished so I can get home to Fred and the kids."

"So are you heading to the hospital after work to check in with those two?" Sully asked not elaborating.

"No, I do have to get home to the family at some point in time." Faith said shaking her head.

"Okay. So then you want me to check in on the lovebirds before I visit with Davis?" Sully asked.

"If you want to, I mean I am sure those two have a lot of things they need to discuss at the moment." Faith said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah that's true." Sully said nodding his head.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes slowly and nearly shut them fast when she saw Bosco staring at her but decided she needed to talk to him anyway. Sighing she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and studied him.

"You know you might as well just say what ever it is that is on your mind." Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Gladly." Bosco said folding his arms. "Not facing your feelings is only going to make matters worse Chloe."

"Where did that come from?" Chloe asked confused.

"Look all I want from you is the truth about what is going on in your head." Bosco said with a sigh.

"You want to know what's going on in my head? Let me tell you, I am scared to death that this guy is going to get his hands on our daughter again, I am scared to death that he is going to kill you and more importantly I am scared that our daughter won't be able to grow up in a normal safe environment like she deserves." Chloe said quickly.

"Chloe, everything is going to be fine." Bosco said trying to reassure her but he knew it was useless. No one was going to be safe or have any peace of mind until this guy was caught and behind bars.

* * *

_He watched as the cops stared at him from his position. He had never been the defendant in a case before. He could see them all shaking their heads and judging them. He had to know what they would have done had it been their child in that position. It was the rookie cops that were there that really got him angry. How could anyone think that they were better than him? It didn't matter how long it took or who he had to take out he was going to get even with the officers at his old precinct whether they were involved or not._

* * *

Sully studied Davis closely as he sat next to his hospital bed. He could tell that something had happened while he was gone but he wasn't sure what the change was. As he leaned back in his chair he finally noticed what it was. Davis no longer had one of the machines hooked up to him. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he realized that they were taking him off his machines slowly but surely.

"I guess this means you are getting better partner, hurry up will ya?" Sully whispered with a smile.

Faith sat in her darkened living room and stared at the blank television screen in front of her. She was trying hard to think of what could have happened that would have caused someone to go off the deep end and start killing cops. There had to be something that set this guy off about cops, something that made him decide that killing cops would make him feel better.

"What made this guy go off the edge?" Faith whispered to herself.

* * *

Chloe walked into her precinct and towards the computers. She had snuck away from Bosco's hospital room and was now trying to figure out what was going on. She knew there was something that had to connect these officers, and there had to be a way to track it. She managed to get into the records room by charming the officer on duty who knew she was supposed to be on a leave of absence and she grabbed the notes she had managed to take during the entire investigation. She knew it was a long shot that the computer would come up with a connection but she had no choice. She brought up the records search and started typing in the victims names first.

"Come on don't let me down. There has to be something here that will help me figure this thing out." Chloe muttered when it came out with no connection. She frowned and typed in the precinct numbers and the officers names. Still she came back with no connection match. There were no cases that all the victims worked on together.

Chloe frowned as the computer blinked yet again with no connection and she groaned. She figured this was going to take longer than she thought. Groaning again she looked at her notes and figured she might be here all night. Then she got an idea. She typed in the precinct number and then she typed in only the last names of the officers killed and was shocked when she got a hit. Her eyes widened as she opened the file and read through it. Sucking in a deep breath she printed out the connection and then deleted her searches before grabbing everything and leaving. Now that she knew what this was about she had to take care of it, personally.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chloe drove to the location listed on the incident report in her hand. She got out of her car and looked around. Her off duty weapon was strapped in a hidden place as she looked at the scene that had caused this whole thing. She frowned as she remembered that day very clearly now. It seemed hard to believe that she couldn't remember this case, that she hadn't made the connection before now. Why hadn't she realized that this was going to happen eventually? She thought back to the case that had caused this, a cop that had lost it on a suspect.

_Flashback_

_"You shouldn't be here Darryl." Chloe whispered to her old friend. "Let us take this guy down."_

_"No, this is my case and you know it. I need to be here for the takedown." Darryl said shaking his head as he walked with the officers toward the abandoned warehouse. _

_The team of cops from both precincts went inside looking for him. Derrick Harold Michaels, the man responsible for shooting four kids in a drive by shooting just two weeks ago. As the team searched the warehouse, Chloe frowned as she saw Darryl head off in a direction on his own. She decided to grab a few officers and follow him and what happened next shocked everyone there. Darryl had always been such a good cop and no one had ever seen him lose it and now they were witnessing something totally out of the blue._

_Darryl tackled the suspect without saying a word and started beating him up. He even grabbed weapons and was slamming the guys head into the concrete. Chloe noticed immediately that it wasn't Derrick Michaels, the man they were looking for and tried to stop Darryl. The other officers all rushed forward and tried to pull Darryl off the innocent man but it was no use. By the time they finally separated the homicide detective from the poor guy he was a bloody mess and Darryl had pure hatred shooting out of his eyes._

_"Darryl this isn't Derrick Michaels." Chloe whispered to him._

_"It isn't?" Darryl asked with a non chalent look. "Well it's his own fault for being here when our guy was supposed to be here. You all saw it, he attacked me and I was defending myself."_

_"That's not what happened. You attacked the guy for no reason." One of the officers spoke up. "You were wrong dude. You made a big mistake and I can't back you on this one."_

_"None of us can Darryl this is something we can't cover up for you." Chloe whispered shaking her head. _

_End Flashback_

Chloe sucked in a deep breath as she walked inside the warehouse and looked around the building. She remembered that last time she was in here so well that it seemed so unlikely that she hadn't been able to figure out that it was because of that incident that everything was happening like it was. She had to track down an ex-cop and put a stop to this. She had to track an ex-cop who was supposed to still be in jail.

* * *

Bosco was getting nervous as he laid in his hospital bed. Chloe had said she was going to run some errands and that she would be back as soon as possible. The fact that she hadn't called or checked in was making him extremely nervous. He looked at the guards outside his door and thought about calling them in and having them put a bulletin out on her but figured she wouldn't like that to much and he was sure his relationship with her was still a little to fragile to mess things up like that.

"Come on Chloe get back here or call me and let me know what's going on." He muttered to himself as he looked at the picture that had been placed on his nightstand. He wanted this case over and done with as soon as possible.

* * *

Sully decided to drop in on Bosco and was shocked to see Chloe wasn't sitting at his bedside. He arched an eyebrow as he sat in the empty chair by the bed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don't tell me you pissed her off again." Sully said with a chuckle.

"No she said she had errands to run. I am getting a little worried here Sully. She wouldn't take an officer with her when she left and she looked determined. I think she was going to try and find our shooter and take him out all by herself." Bosco said voicing his fears aloud for the first time.

"She wouldn't do that now. I mean she has to think about her daughter and she has to think about you now." Sully said out loud but deep inside he was wondering where Chloe had really gone off to and what she was up to.

* * *

Chloe was getting ready to leave the warehouse when she heard a noise from inside the room the beating had actually taken place. She gulped and debated about whether or not she should call this in but knew she needed to do this on her own. This needed to be over and the only way it would be over is if she took care of it right here and right now.

"Darryl?" Chloe called out as she drew the weapon she was carrying and slowly made her way towards the room where the noise had been heard. "Darryl I know you're here and I know it's you. Just come out and let's talk about this. You used to be a cop, this isn't who you are. I knew you to well, I mean we worked together."

"We used to work together and you used to know me." Came the reply from out of nowhere.

The echo made it impossible for Chloe to track the voice which made it harder to know where he was. He could be behind her or in front of her. Chloe was starting to believe it had been a stupid idea to come here alone, especially since she was the only one that had made the connection on this case.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Darryl don't do this!" Chloe yelled into the warehouse. It was really freaking her out that she had no clue where he was and that there was nothing she could do to stop him without seeing him.

"You should have backed me up! The brotherhood of the badge was supposed to outweigh everything there is. You were supposed to be there for your fellow cop." Darryl shouted once again his voice echoing throughout the entire warehouse.

"Darryl this all has to stop and it has to stop now. Please I have a daughter. Please don't take her mother away from her. Stop the killing and we can figure a way to work this whole thing out." Chloe shouted hoping to find a way to reason with him. "We used to be partners, a team. I know that it hurt that I didn't back you up but Bosco, Davis, all those cops at the 55th had nothing to do with that. Why are you attacking them?"

"I am attacking them because they are with Boscorelli and he is with you. Let's face it Chloe I can't let you win anymore." Darryl said as he walked out of his hiding spot near her and pointed the gun at her head.

"What do you mean you can't let me win anymore? I haven't won at anything. Darryl you were a cop, someone who wanted to help people. This isn't who you are and you need to get over this." Chloe said with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Chloe but that's not an option at this point." Darryl said shaking his head as he cocked his weapon keeping it pointed at Chloe's head.

"Darryl you don't really want to kill me. You don't want to take someone's mother away from them. Put the gun down." Chloe said simply not showing how frightened she really was at the very moment.

"Chloe, you are so naïve to think that it would actually matter to me whose mother you are. That little girl deserves someone better than you as a mother. She deserves someone who is loyal and would never turn her back on someone else. She deserves to know that the person who is raising her would never let her down." Darryl snarled his anger very apparent now and the daggers he was shooting from his eyes was what worried Chloe the most.

"You love kids. Remember how you once told me on a call that you would never be the one to take someone's child away from them. You would never want to be that person who ruined someone's life. I know you wouldn't want my child to grow up without a family." Chloe reasoned getting desperate now.

"You have family that could raise her. It's not a problem anymore Chloe. She will have a family, probably a better one than you could have given her." Darryl said shrugging his shoulders.

It was at that moment that Chloe realized that there was nothing she could do or say that would get through to him. His mind was so warped and out of it that there was no reasoning with him. He had completely lost it and there was nothing Chloe could do to stop him. She closed her eyes and started praying, she could only hope that she had been sloppy and left behind some sort of clue that would lead them to her.

* * *

Sullivan was standing with Faith in the precinct house. They had both had bad feelings that something really bad was about to happen. Faith had rushed to work with a feeling of dread. She had just arrived at the apartment and was about to get ready for bed when her gut told her something bad was about to happen and that someone was in big trouble. She had rushed right back to work and when she saw Sully standing there talking to one of the Lieutenants she had known she was right.

"What happened?" Faith whispered without elaborating.

"No one knows where Chloe is or if she is even all right. She isn't at the hospital and people at her at the other precinct where she works said she was there but rushed out after a little while." Sully answered with a grimace.

"Does she had her cell on her?" Faith asked arching her eyebrow.

"I don't know. She hasn't been answering it and there is definitely no answer at her apartment." Sully said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So for all we know she could have been kidnapped or killed already?" Faith asked knowing this news was going to kill Bosco. "Does he know?" She didn't have to elaborate on that one. Sully knew she was talking about Bosco.

"I didn't have the guts to tell him that no one knew where she was or what she was up to. I can't look at him lying there in that hospital bed and seriously tell him that she might not be coming back to him and his daughter. Why wouldn't she call for backup or take another officer with her? She had to know this guy wasn't going to let up and that he was going to go after her again." Sully said frustrated. He had left Bosco there in his hospital bed with the promise that he would try and find out where Chloe was and make sure she returned to the hospital where he could see her. Now he wasn't sure he could keep his promise, Chloe might end up heading towards the morgue.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes and stared at the man she had once trusted to watch her back out on the streets. The man she had spent hours with at police barbecues or charity events. But that wasn't who was standing there in front of her at that very moment. She didn't recognize the person he had turned into. She had been stupid to think that she could reason with him because of their past together. She had been really stupid to think she had any chance of getting him to see the light when it came to her life and the lives of the other police officers. Now she had one last chance to hope she could stall for time until someone figured out the same thing she had or at least how to find her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chloe was standing there wondering if she had any chance of getting out of there alive at all. She knew the chances of that happening were slim to none but she still had to give it her best shot for the family she wanted. She wanted to raise her daughter with Bosco and maybe have more kids. She wanted her life to be all right. She wanted to be able to have a life with the man she loved more than anything and she wouldn't let him lose someone else to this maniac standing in front of her.

"Listen to me all right. You don't want to kill me really, you just want me to pay for what happened. I understand how you feel betrayed and upset, I would feel the same way in your position but please understand where I was coming from. There wasn't one cop that was going to back you up and there was no way I could. I had to think about my career, the same way you would have had to in my position." Chloe said trying to stall and hope that she had done something sloppy to make sure that someone followed her.

* * *

Faith and Sully looked at the address they had found on an old case that Chloe had just finished looking up. It was a case about a cop that had gone nuts after a pursuit and nearly killed someone. The cop was just released not to long ago and could be the one responsible for all the killings of and attempts on police officers lives. They hurried to the warehouse that they found out was the end of the trail and hoped to find Chloe there alive. Once they got close they flipped over the siren and the lights and stopped a few yards away from the warehouse, walking the rest of it on foot. They were hoping that they could surprise the suspect if he was here and make him pay for everything he had done to their fellow cops.

"Sully there is Chloe's car." Faith pointed it out as they stopped at the front of the warehouse.

* * *

Chloe could hear footsteps and knew she was about to get backup. But the person that appeared at the end of those footsteps was someone she didn't know. It turned out to be someone that Darryl had met in prison who was helping him with his quest.

"I have plenty of people on my side. Even if we get arrested or killed they will continue on with our mission. See when I said I wanted to kill a bunch of cops it turned out that there were plenty of people willing to help out on that mission." Darryl said laughing like a maniac.

Out of the corner of her eyes Chloe saw Faith and Sully with their guns pointed at the suspects. She wanted to find a way to get the two men in front of her to tell her as much as they would about the rest of the men on their side. Maybe if the thought she was about to die they would tell her. Without acknowledging her backup Chloe thought of a few things to ask the two men in front of her.

"Who are they?" Chloe asked and could see the look on the two men's faces. "I mean you are going kill me anyway you might as well tell me who else is responsible for the death of these cops."

"True she is going to die but do I trust her not to come back as a ghost and tell these cops?" Darryl asked his buddy and smirking to show it was a joke. They both laughed and laughed thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. Neither of them knew about the two cops who were well hidden behind them.

"Do we really want to tell her anything though? I mean it could be a stall tactic." The man said as he stopped laughing and eyed her evenly.

"Good point. But I don't think it matters. Chloe didn't tell anyone where she was going or anything about this case. No one knows were here." Darryl said with a smirk on her direction.

"Look I just want to know who is behind killing all my friends and family. I mean Bosco is my fiancé and that makes his mother my future mother-in-law and not to mention the fact that you killed my brother-in-law." Chloe said with an angry scowl. She knew if she didn't convince them to tell her that they would start trying to kill her and Sully and Faith would have to shoot them.

"They were in prison with us and we all got out on the same day. Imagine that, my team and I got released together because of a contact I had. The Warden was my brother-in-law and he didn't want to upset his sister anymore with his brother and his friends being locked up in that dirty place. My sister is very convincing and my good brother-in-law convinced the parole board to let all of us out. To bad you will never know their names because you'll be dead and unable to look it up." Darryl said laughing.

"You're lying." Chloe said simply.

"Nope I am telling the truth for once." Darryl said laughing harder.

The two men pointed their guns at Chloe and she backed up against the wall and shook her head. "You don't want to do this. I am telling you Darryl and whatever your name is, you don't want to do this. There is no evidence linking you to the cop killer case so your parole won't be violated but you kill me here and they will figure things out." Chloe pointed out simply.

As the two men pointed their weapons at Chloe not bothering to listen to her any longer two shots rang out and Chloe shut her eyes unsure where those ones came from. She waited until the bullets hit her but when they never did she opened her eyes to see the two men on the floor and Sully and Faith with their weapons pointed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Chloe sighed with relief as she saw Darryl and his friend lying motionless on the floor. She now knew that there was a team of men out there and she now knew how to find out who they were. Not only that but the Warden was going to have to go down for this as well. Some people just never learned their lesson and could never do their jobs properly. Chloe could tell that Faith and Sully were both angry with her for coming here without backup and without telling anyone where she was going but at the moment she didn't care. She had been so scared that she was going to never see her little girl again, that she would never hold her baby or kiss her fiancé, Bosco, again. Chloe wanted to make sure that everything was going to be okay, at least for her little girl Ella.

Chloe walked into the station house and walked up to her commanding officer's office and sat down across from him. He was studying her intensely and then he leaned back in his chair and gave her a once over. She knew what he was thinking, he was thinking she was taking this case so personally it was clouding her judgement. He was thinking she wasn't taking proper safety procedures and that she was going to end up getting herself killed right along with any other officer that went to back her up. He was probably also thinking she was out of her mind for not taking better care of herself. Well that was fine, he could think that all he wanted, she didn't care at all.

"Look we now know the names of the others involved in this whole cop killing plot, it won't be long before we find a way to take them all down. We have raided all their local hideouts, the FBI has taken care of the non local ones. We have all their known associates getting constant visits from police on every single day. So at the moment we know how things are going down." Her CO said making it clear that her involvement in this had no ended.

"This all started because of me, because I wouldn't back another cop when he crossed the line. How many cops are going to hate me when this whole thing gets out?" Chloe asked softly.

"Why don't you head back to the hospital and stay there with your fiancé? I am pretty sure he wants to see your face right now, and he might want an explanation as to why he is in there and why his own mother was killed. Considering you are the only one with the personal details of everything that happened that night with Darryl, I think it might be best if you head over there and explain things to him." Her CO said simply.

"Yes sir." Chloe said as she left his office.

* * *

Bosco looked up as the door opened and he saw Chloe walk in with a confused and unsure expression on her face. He knew then that something had happened and she was afraid to tell him about it, afraid he would hate her for whatever it was. He had done a lot of things in his life that people could hate him for, he was in no position to judge someone else for something they may have done, let alone the mother of his child and the woman he loved.

"Talk to me." He said simply, knowing she wouldn't have to ask for further explanation of what he meant.

"Tonight, I figured out who might be behind all of this, and why. I went to the warehouse, alone, without telling anyone because I thought I could talk him down but he was there with a friend and he outnumbered me. Luckily Sully and Faith figured out some way to track me and they found me and they took out two suspects and we have names of others, the others are being tracked down and hopefully this might be over soon, hopefully. It's all my fault, this whole thing is my fault." Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me baby." Bosco said as he held his hand out for her to take.

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand, tears welling in her eyes as she thought she might end up losing the man she loved and the father of her child. Her daughter was put in danger because of her stupidity on this whole situation and she was sure that she was going to get blamed by everyone for what she had thought was the right thing back in the day. "There was a bad situation, an officer was out of line on something and nearly killed someone, there were witnesses galore, a lot of cops and we all decided not to back him up. He was sent to prison and he is the one who dreamt up this plot to kill all these cops, out of revenge for him losing his badge and gun. It was all revenge and it was my fault because I didn't stand up for him back when he trusted me to watch his back and be there to back him up but I knew he was out of line back then and it scared me because I thought if he could do that what if he lost it enough and got me implicated the next time."

Bosco could tell just saying all of this was hurting Chloe dearly and he wanted nothing more than to be there for her and help talk her through all of this but there was nothing he could say to make everything go away. He gently pulled and she laid down on the empty spot of the hospital bed and he pulled her closely, kissing her temple. "It is not your fault that this guy snapped and killed all these cops and innocent people. You did your job as a police officer and no one can fault you for that, don't ever think otherwise." He whispered to her as he held her close.

Chloe heard what he was saying, but she also knew that if Darryl's associates weren't all caught and stopped soon, the body count would rise and she would never be able to let go of the guilt swirling inside of her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It had been a couple months since the shootout at the warehouse and everyone was still on edge. Not all of the people named in the killing plot had been caught and the ones that had, had said that there were more that had been added after the death of Darryl and his buddy. Chloe was on edge as she and Bosco were sitting in the house they were currently renting. Ella was running around the house and laughing, glad that she was back with her mommy and daddy. Chloe was glad to be able to see her toddler again but scared that she wouldn't be able to keep her safe. Chloe was back at work, Bosco was not. He was still recovering from his injuries but he was recovering at home, which was a good thing. Ella was happy about that because it meant she didn't have to go to daycare or anything, her daddy was the one that watched her while her mommy was at work.

When she was on patrol Chloe was on edge, constantly looking around her and wondering what she should do and whether or not she was going to be okay. She was constantly wondering if someone was going to kill her because of the plot and her badge or if they were going to be just a random person wanting her out of the way because he didn't want to go back to prison. Chloe was now parked in a well lit area as she typed up a report about a guy she arrested the other night and she stopped to look around as the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up. Something was wrong, she knew something was wrong and she wasn't sure what it was. She turned on her beams that she could control and she moved the lights around the lot, the bad part about working graveyard was that it was easier for someone to sneak up on you.

There was no one around and she was beginning to think she was being paranoid. She bit her bottom lip but kept the lights on, just in case. She finished typing that report and saved it to her ejectable drive and then started to type another report for a different case. After the case she always does the start for them and the case number is typed, she just needs to put more detail into the reports and describe what her actions were and why she did the things she did at the scene. Suddenly a blood curdling scream split through the air. She grabbed her radio and called in her location and the need for backup for an unknown disturbance, she described the woman screaming but she didn't had to describe it anymore, the scream split the air again and dispatch acknowledged that it had been heard over the radio.

Chloe hit her lights and pulled out of the parking lot and started looking around. She shown her spotlight into all the dark areas and she waited to hear some noise, something that would lead her to where this poor woman was. She heard the scream and she nearly jumped, it was coming from inside the business that was now next to her. She called in the address and turned her lights off completely and pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car and closed the door quietly, not wanting to alert the person who was hurting the woman to her presence. She drew her gun and took the safety off as she kept her finger off the trigger like she was trained. She walked around the building, looking for any sign of where they entered or if they probably had a key. She found a window that had a light shining out of it and kept low as she peeked inside. Her blood ran cold at the sight. There was a woman chained to a chair, naked.

She noticed that the woman was shaking and crying. She could tell the woman was terrified and it wasn't an act. There was a group of men in there. She counted at least five men and each one of them seemed to have a job. One of them was filming with a video camera, one of them was apparently running a computer with a webcam on it, one of them was actually hitting her over and over with his fist while another was hitting her with a weapon and the fifth one was the one she wasn't sure about. He seemed to be pacing back and forth and then he was looking at something in his hand. She wasn't sure what it was but then she realized it was a voice recorder. He seemed to be making notes about everything and she was beginning to wonder what was going on. She was holding tight, she was waiting for backup because she wasn't sure if there were more men placed somewhere else in the building that she couldn't see. She knew that they were going to claim that they were just filming a movie but she could tell the woman was scared to death and then her eyes went wide, she knew the woman. The woman had been kidnapped from her job parking lot, she had been fighting. She immediately called that information in and asked that the FBI be notified. Chloe could not let them kill this poor woman and she couldn't let them continue to hurt her.

She was getting antsy, backup was way to far away and she knew it. She had been on the outskirts of her precienct because she wanted some peace and quiet to type her reports and now she was going to pay for that because she had no one to back her up. At the same time it was a good thing she had been where she was, because now someone knew where she was. She had called in the license plate of the dark van she had seen in the parking lot and she hadn't noticed any other vehicles so their car was made. Now she had to find a way into the building and she had to find a way to save this woman. For the first time since the cop killings had started she was starting to feel in control again, she was starting to feel like she was the one in charge of her own destiny and her own job. It was time for her to save someone else's life, even if it cost her her's.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chloe was in a bind and she knew it. If she stayed and waited any longer for the backup units, they could kill this woman and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life. But is she went and didn't wait for backup, she might be able to distract the five men and any others that they might have hidden in the area. She was biting her lower lip as she made the decision, well she already knew she couldn't let that woman die while she twiddled her thumbs waiting for the slow back up units that didn't understand the severe situation, since they were all thinking it was more important to find all the cop killers.

Chloe found a way to sneak into the building and she looked around. She needed to find something, anything, that she could use as a distraction to get these guys to back off and let her get closer to the victim. She needed them to think that the building might already be surrounded and it might not be cops that are out there. She wanted them to be scared but at the same time she didn't want them so scared that they just out right killed the poor woman who was shaking and crying in the chair she was currently tied to.

Chloe knew she didn't have much more time and she hurriedly tried to come up with a plan, knowing one that was put together this fast could just as easily get her killed.

* * *

Bosco knew something was wrong. He was sitting at a desk inside the booking area, glad that he was at least allowed to help book in suspects, since he was still not allowed back out on the streets. He was listening to the police radio traffic and he had found a way to get a hold of Chloe's channel. When he heard her calling for emergency backup and confirming she found that woman that had been kidnapped, he knew that was trouble. Chloe would put her life fully on the line before she let this woman get killed. She wouldn't wait for backup and it appeared like her own people knew it because they were all yelling into the radio for her to hold her position. Then they all started cussing up a blue streak when she told them she had already entered the building and she was going to find a way to get the woman released. She informed them that she had originally only seen five men but she had just discovered there were a lot more.

"How much is a lot?" The Lieutenant in charge yelled into the radio.

"Well altogether there is about 30 men here. I am way outnumbered. If I had known there were this many I would never have climbed in here. I am lucky I have my earpiece in so they can't hear you guys but I need to stop talking or else they will find me out." Chloe whispered in the radio.

Bosco was staring at his radio, his jaw had dropped and his wasn't the only one. Faith had been standing in there booking in a suspect that she had just arrested and when she had heard the call she had gotten into listening to. She and Chloe had become fast friends now, sharing the whole female police officer, and motherhood thing as well as the fact that they both had to deal with Bosco. They would always joke around that he was the one that they realized was more of a child, then their own children. Bosco didn't mind their joking, he was glad to see a smile back on their faces and he was glad that two of the most important women in his life were finally getting along.

"She is going to get herself killed! Is she not thinking about the daughter that we have? Is she not thinking about the wedding we are planning or the fact that we just survived a major mass murder plot, that is still going on together?" Bosco asked his mind reeling with the information he was receiving over the radio. "I can't lose her, what would I tell Ella if she died? Is she not thinking about the toddler she has waiting for mommy and daddy to come home?"

"She might be thinking about the children waiting for that poor woman. When she decided to enter she thought there were only five men, that would be a manageable amount of people to take care. Then all of a sudden twenty-five more men appear and she knows she is screwed. She was trying to save a life, she was trying to do her job." Faith said but her voice was trembling and you could tell she was just as scared as Bosco.

"I don't want to bury her. I don't want to plan another funeral. I buried my mother and a lot of my fellow cops, it wouldn't be right to bury the one woman who finally got me to believe in settling down and being with one person for the rest of my life. She got me to believe in marriage and family and now she is going to get herself killed?" Bosco said his voice breaking.

* * *

Chloe was biting her lower lip. She hoped she was well hidden and was surprised when another voice came over the radio, a voice she knew well. The sound of her fiancé talking on their line only proved he had been worried about her returning to full duty while he stayed in booking. He somehow made sure he was listening in on her calls so he could keep track of her. As much as that annoyed her, it also was sweet to her. Maurice Boscorelli was slowly starting to turn into a real fine man, the man she could see herself spending the rest of her life with and the man who was helping her raise their daughter and the child that she secretly suspected she was carrying at the moment. If she was right then she was going to be pulled off the streets, pregnant women were not allowed to work on the streets, they were put on a desk to main the phone lines or other lines.

Chloe hadn't had the pregnancy confirmed, nor had she taken a test but she hadn't gotten her period and she was sure that the sickness she had been feeling lately had nothing to do with the flu or stress. She placed a hand on her abdomen, which was protected by her bullet proof vest. If it came down to it she would make sure the bullets hit her in the back and not the front. She would do her best to protect her abdomen, even if there wasn't a child in there, she would rather do it that way anyway.


	32. Chapter 32

Authors Note: Thanks to all my loyal readers, all I ask is you give me a review, even if all you say is that you read the story and you liked it or whatever you want to say, but please be nice. Sorry it's taken me a while to update but my health is real bad right now and my landlord gave us notice cause he wants to move into the house all of a sudden, after we have rented it for two years, ugh. So we have been in a crunch to find a house, finally found one and we are getting ready to move, talk about STRESS STRESS STRESS! Please read and enjoy the story.

Thx folks.

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 32

Chloe was wincing as she heard the battle that was raging, but she had been informed not to fire a shot unless she had to. The cops were shooting at the bad guys and they were shooting back. Chloe finally managed to get to the woman and she got her away from the area and hid her in the same place that she had previously been hiding in. The woman was shaking and she was bleeding and scared out of her mind, Chloe couldn't blame her for feeling that way at all. Chloe was glad she had thrown a blanket into the building in front of her and she wrapped it around the woman now and kept her gun in her hand and her eyes going back and forth between the victim and the men that were currently unaware that the woman was no longer where they left her or that there was a female officer in the building with them.

She was seeing the suspects fall one by one and was glad that her fellow officers were such good shots. Finally the remaining suspects, some injured, laid their guns down and followed the commands that were being given. The SWAT team made their way into the building and cleared it, taking the young woman from Chloe and taking her out to paramedics. Chloe knew she had a gash on her arm where a piece of glass had flown and sliced her arm after bullets had been flying. She also knew she had been hit by a richocheting bullet that had taken a chunk out of her arm, just inches from where the glass shard had cut her.

As Chloe walked into the parking lot and headed for her car, after a firefighter had placed a couple of pressure bandages on her arm, she noticed that Bosco was getting out of Faith's patrol car and winced, she knew he was not going to be happy to see the bandages on her arm.

"Are you hurt? Did you get shot? Did those guys hurt or touch you at all?" Bosco asked as he ran to where she was leaning against her car and then his eyes found her arm and the bandage on it.

Chloe sighed as she tossed her uniform shirt into the car, and stood there in her uniform pants, boots, utility belt, bullet proof vest, and the white tank top she worse under her vest to keep the vest from chafing her skin. Her radio was resting in her belt but the mic part was clipped to her bullet proof vest at the moment instead of the uniform shirt that had her blood soaked into it, and was cut in places. "They never got near me, Bosco. The bullets were flying all over the place and I was trying to cover the victim. Glass was shattered and went flying and it slashed my arm and then a bullet bounced off something inside there and took a chunk out of my arm, I need stitches but other than that I am all right. I was just getting ready to head to the hospital to get those stitches."

"Good there you all are!" Sully said running over to where Faith, Chloe and Bosco were standing.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked, seeing that Sully had panic written all over his face.

"The cop killer, the one that had all those cops killed, had a plan where if he was ever arrested or killed someone else would take over his mission, it's not over yet guys, another cop was just gunned down and it's a nasty scene. Boss wants you to get your injuries taken care of and lie low for right now, he will talk to you about what to do next when he figures out the next move." Sully informed Chloe and then nodded at Bosco. "He said to tell you to go with her, drive her patrol car."

"I was doing that anyway." Bosco said as he held his hand out for her keys.

"Fine but I want to talk to the doctor by myself, like a big girl." Chloe said, she wanted to get a pregnancy test and she didn't want Bosco to hear her ask for that right now.

"Faith, you and I need to head in for a briefing." Sully informed her and she nodded, her face pale and her eyes showing the fear that was going to be hitting every single police officer once this information was released yet again.

Chloe was sitting on the hospital bed in the hospital room she had been put in. She was wearing the gown and her dirty, torn, bloody uniform shirt was sitting next to the rest of her uniform that was sitting on a chair next to Bosco. Her arm had been stitched and she had been given antibiotics to make sure that she didn't get an infection. Bosco didn't understand why they had taken blood for a couple of gashes in the arm but they were waiting for the results. When the doctor came back in and smiled at Chloe, nodding his head and handed her a piece of paper that she went over in shock. Bosco was beginning to wonder what was going on that Chloe would read her own blood work and not have the doctor said it out loud, he really was hoping there wasn't something really wrong with her.

"I am going to step out and give you two a moment before I come back in and we can discuss this." The doctor said softly as he stepped out of the room and closed the curtains.

"Discuss what? What's the matter baby? Is there a problem?" Bosco asked freaking out at his point.

"No." Chloe said, tears falling from her eyes but they were shining with love and excitement. "I'm pregnant Bosco, we are having another baby." Chloe said as her hand rested on her abdomen and Bsoco slowly got to his feet and walked over to where she was sitting.

"That's not a funny joke baby." He said, not sure he believed that was true.

Chloe handed him the paperwork that showed a positive pregnancy test and he felt like his head was spinning and his heart was racing, they were having another baby and then he passed out.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chloe rolled her eyes as she looked at Bosco, who was now sitting in on the hospital bed and taking deep breaths while the doctor checked to make sure that he hadn't hurt himself when he passed out. Chloe couldn't believe he had passed out like that, just from finding out he was going to be a father. She waited until they were both cleared and she walked out with Bosco and they headed towards the patrol car to head back to the station house that Chloe was currently working out of. Chloe normally worked for another precinct but after the shootings she had been asked to help out at the 55th.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as they drove towards the station house.

"Yeah, I guess our little princess is getting her wish huh? She has been begging for a baby brother or a baby sister." Bosco mused aloud, a smile on his face.

"I know you weren't expecting to bring another little one into the world anytime soon, but I think this is a blessing." Chloe said, still a little nervous.

'I agree." Bosco said nodding his head. "I think that the timing could have been better, I mean with everything that has happened. Davis is coming back to work soon." Bosco informed her.

"Really? I bet Sully is super excited to be getting his partner back. What about you? Are you going to be cleared for full patrol any time soon?" Chloe asked him, knowing how badly he wanted to be back on the streets and doing what he loved the most.

"I am not sure." Bosco said shrugging his shoulders. "I do know that you will most likely be pulled out of patrol and put on a desk."

"Well, it's what happened when I was carrying our daughter last time, so I would expect that would be what happened this time, except it won't happen right away." Chloe informed him slowly.

"What do you mean it won't happen right away? You're pregnant, there is no way you should be allowed anywhere near the streets right now." Bosco said, a frown on his face as he realized she was serious.

"Bosco, you aren't supposed to tell anyone outside of the mother and father until the second trimester, it's bad luck. That means you and I are the only ones, besides the doctors, who are allowed to know about this. I can handle myself on the streets Bosco, it's not a big deal and you know it." Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a big deal to me. That's my baby in your belly, and I don't want that child in any danger, just like I don't want you or our daughter in any danger." Bosco said, his eyes narrowing in a warning.

Chloe was pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Bosco was still really angry with her and she knew it, but that was just too bad. This was her body and she knew what her limits were and what she could and couldn't handle. She knew that he was just trying to protect her and take care of her and their kids, the one already born and the one she was currently carrying inside of her. However, Chloe didn't like to be smothered and she didn't like people trying to take care of her, it got on her last nerve, and so she made it perfectly clear to Bosco, that this whole thing wasn't going to fly. She had worked while pregnant the first time, and so she knew what she could and couldn't handle at this point.

* * *

He was laughing as he watched the panic on all the faces all around him. He had shot another three cops, this time at the same time. To make matters even better, he had a rocket launcher and as soon as the vehicle carrying the SWAT team arrived, he would be taking them out as well. He growled as he watched the cops running around below him like chickens with their heads cut off. He loved being in charge, and even more importantly, he loved being feared. He knew the cops were looking all around for him, that they were listening for him and maybe even trying to see if they could smell him, but there was nothing that they could do. He had been doing this for way too long and it had been so easy fooling everyone into believe that, that one ex cop was the killer. They had all bought into it, hook, line and sinker

The best part was seeing Chloe and Bosco drop their guards when it came to what he was doing. He knew that Chloe had always sensesd he was around, and now things were going to get so much angrier. He was getting everything prepared to take out that vehicle, knowing he would be killing a lot more cops than anyone ever expected him to. He had been hiring people to do all the dirty and messy work, to make sure that no one came onto him and that he would get away clean. The best part was that he always paid them in cash, and he had never met them in person. He knew what they looked like but they had no idea who he was or what he looked like. They chatted by e-mail and instant message and he gave them their orders to do.

He grinned as he saw the SWAT vehicle come screeching around the corner and he made his move. He set the rocket launcher up, made sure that the radar that he had attached to it and had it lock onto the vehicle. He knew that he was going to have to make sure that he fired it before those officers had a chance to exit the vehicle and when he realized everything was all set up, he fired the rocket and watched as it made a direct hit.

The SWAT vehicle exploded and it had all the officers still inside it. He saw the shocked looks of the cops as they stared at the wreckage and he laughed so hard he was worried he was going to wet himself. He heard the screams and he saw the agony on the faces of the officers and he thought it was hilarious, this was going to be his best run yet. They thought they had taken out the enemy, but they didn't know he was the enemy and he was only getting warmed up.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chloe and Bosco were sitting in their home, their daughter cuddled into her fathers lap. They were watching the news on the television and seeing the SWAT vehicle burning and the sight of dead cops scattered everywhere made both of them realize how bad the situation had gotten at this point. Bosco was gently pushing the strands of Ella's hair behind her ears and Chloe was lightly rubbing her flat stomach, almost like she was soothing the unborn baby she was carrying inside of her. Bosco knew that the sight of the those cops lying dead in the street had her flashing back to the deaths of all of those other cops from a while ago. Bosco hated that she was dealing with these emotions and fears on her own and she wasn't really telling him what was going on inside her head.

"Baby, tell what's going on inside that head of yours." Bosco said softly. He glanced at their sleeping toddler and was grateful she was not budging.

"I am just wondering, what if this guy finds a way to kill us? What if we were wrong this whole time, and only one or two cops are the target and they are just pretending to hate all cops in general?" Chloe said, referring to the reappearance of the cop killers targeting cops all over. With the fear of death being renewed more and more cops were becoming jerks and not being as nice and kind to people on calls. They certainly didn't have any patience and they were using their mace and stun guns a lot more then they used to.

"Chloe, whoever is out there doing this to people, they are the ones that are going to pay for this. We are going to catch him before he can get to anyone else babe." Bosco said as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Chloe said softly.

The next day Chloe and Bosco took their daughter with them as they went to the park. They both had some time off, after the latest killing the Chief of Police thought it would be better if the officers he thought were the main targets took some time off of work. So Faith, Sully, Davis, Chloe and Bosco all were going to be taking some off of work and they were going to be able to lie low and just look out for themselves. As Chloe watched Bosco and Ella playing in the sandbox together, she smiled with her hand on her stomach, rubbing it and thinking of the child she was carrying. She needed to keep not only her toddler safe but also the child that was fragile and developing inside of her. She knew that she was going to have to make sure that she kept herself safe to keep the baby inside of her safe, which meant taking no risks like she usually did, no matter what.

* * *

He was getting angry as he watched the two cops he hated the most in the park. He saw the toddler that he knew was their daughter and he felt like growling and just taking them all out right then and there, but that would have been a waste of time. As he studied the female cop, Chloe, as she sat on the bench he could see her rubbing her flat stomach. Did she have a stomach ache? Then it hit him what it could be, according to the huge grin on her face and the look she sent to a woman cradling a tiny infant in their arms, he realized that Chloe and Bosco were expecting their second child together. Well, didn't this just make things so much better? He knew what needed to be done now, and he was going to figure out how to do it.

As he watched the happy family playing together he felt the anger rising even more. He watched as Chloe got off the bench and went over and knelt next to her daughter and started helping them build a sandcastle. He remembered a time when he had been allowed to do that with his children, but those days were long gone and he was never going to be able to get those back, ever.

* * *

Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. She was making sure not to give away anything to Bosco or Ella as she glanced around them, looking for anyone who was paying too much attention to them. She couldn't see them but she felt the daggers that were being shot towards her, she felt anger all around her and she knew someone was glaring at her and Bosco and Ella. She wouldn't care if they were glaring at her and watching her and she knew Bosco was looking forward to coming face to face with this guy, but the thought that Ella was once again in danger was something that was bothering her more than anything in the world. Ella was a toddler, she was a child and she never asked to be a part of police work or to be brought into the middle of a battle like this. It wasn't fair that she was put in the middle as madman went on a killing rampage, yet again.

"Bosco, I think we should head out." Chloe said suddenly. As much as she wanted to keep this feeling from Bosco, she couldn't keep Ella in the crosshairs of madman any longer. She needed to get their daughter into a safe and secure place.

"What's the matter?" Bosco asked, instantly going on full alert.

"I can feel someone watching us, and this someone is pissed off." Chloe said simply.

"Are you sure? I don't see anyone that stands out." Bosco said with a frown as he slyly glanced around them as well.

"I know, but their there, trust me they are there." Chloe said and she got to her feet, picking up Ella as Bosco collected the toys and other things that they had brought with them. They were tired of their days being ruined because someone wanted to kill cops for some reason.

"Well, this guy is definitely going to pay for doing this." Bosco said as he noticed the sad look that was now on their daughters face. "It's okay princess, I know you wanted to play at the park today. How about if we get you some ice cream, would you…." Bosco never finished his sentence, because suddenly shots broke out all around them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chloe was shaking as she kept Ella fully covered with her own body, while Bosco ran with his weapon in his hand, in the direction of the shots. He had already used his cell phone to call it in, shouting that he was an off duty officer that was armed and in full foot pursuit of the shooter. Chloe knew that Bosco was in serious danger, even though he was trained to do this and this was part of his job. Chloe didn't want to lose her husband, they had gone to City Hall to tie the knot, and she knew that Ella and the baby inside of her deserved their father to be around and not six feet under. She kept a shaking and crying Ella close as she heard the sirens screeching and she saw the helicopter flying above them.

"Shh… baby. Mommy is right here and mommy won't let anything happen to you." Chloe whispered. She looked up as an officer headed straight for her. "My name is Officer Chloe Boscorelli, my husband, Officer Maurice Boscorelli is the off duty officer in foot pursuit, they ran in that direction." Chloe pointed into the wooded area beside the park.

Chloe watched as a bunch of cops took off in that direction but a few of them stayed behind to check on all the civilians in the park. Chloe was still shaking and so was her toddler, Ella. She couldn't believe someone would actually open fire at a park! Who would risk shooting little kids that were playing? Chloe guessed this person must hate her and Bosco with a passion to take that big of a risk. Everyone knew that if, well when, you got caught if you had hurt or killed a child, you were the main target within the prison system. There is a line that is drawn, and anyone who harms a child would be injured or killed immediately within prison.

"Ma'am, we would like to move you and your daughter to a safer location." A female officer started as she walked over to her.

"My name is not ma'am, it's officer Bosocorelli." Chloe snapped, wanting to put the woman in her place. It was clear that she hated being there and she felt like this was a waste of her time to help these people. "Tell me why you have such an attitude with these poor victims?" Chloe asked, finally standing up straight and placing a shaking Ella on her hip.

"This is not exciting. I became a cop so that I could do adventurist things, not sit around and lead people this way and that." The female officer, whose name tag said her name was M. Mitchell, stated as she rolled her eyes at the crying and screaming children who were clinging to their frightened parents.

"This is part of the job. If you don't like doing this, then you should leave the force, definitely. It's not always about shooting people, chasing people or fighting people. This is all about being there for the civilians and the people who pay taxes and those taxes pay your salary. If you can't act right then don't you dare wear that badge." Chloe snapped at the cop. "Officer Mitchell, the people who become cops are the people who want to make a difference, not the people who are just looking to have a good time."

"Look, ma'am, I don't think it's any of your business." Officer Mitchell said with a smirk on her face as she purposely drew out the ma'am. She didn't know she had just made a big mistake because Chloe had every intention of making sure this woman lost her badge now.

* * *

Faith and Sully had been visiting with Davis when they had heard the call over the radio of the officer who was guarding Davis's door. They both knew that it was probably bad news since it was the same park that Bosco and Chloe had said they were taking Ella to that day. They promised Davis they would be back and that they would let him know if anyone was hurt and they took off, heading for the park and for their friends, hoping that no one was badly hurt or worse, killed.

When they pulled up they saw a pale Chloe, holding an even paler Ella in her arms, talking with a female patrol officer who was clearly getting on her nerves. They didn't see Bosco so they knew he had to be involved in trying to find the shooter. They headed straight for Chloe, intent to see if they could help put some color in her face as well as the face of her toddler daughter. As they got closer they could hear the conversation and even they were staring to get mad.

"Problems?" Faith asked as she and Sully inserted themselves into the conversation, things were about to get interesting there.

* * *

He was laughing inside, as he watched the cops try and find him. He had been careless, he shouldn't have fired those shots and stuck around to see if they had hit their mark. He had just snapped when he saw the way Bosco was looking at his wife and daughter and the way he rubbed his wife's belly. Even worse, Chloe was happy, she was happy as she rubbed her own belly and hugged her daughter and husband. Every time he had watched the two of them kiss he thought he was going to be sick to his stomach. Now he was standing there and he was wondering what he was going to do to make sure he got away from the men in blue that were searching for him. He knew he was well hidden and that no one could find him where he was, but that didn't mean he could stay there for the whole time. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit in the tree the whole time. He was even luckier that he had managed to block his scent, making it impossible for a police dog to track him.

"I am going to get my revenge, and even if it isn't meant to be today, it will be soon?" He muttered under his breath, wondering just how he was going to do that if he didn't get himself out of this tree. He had a plan and he was sure that when he made Chloe and Bosco pay, it would be heartbreaking for some people while others jumped for joy, he knew he was planning to do the right thing.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chloe could tell that Officer Mitchell was not happy about being reprimanded by her commanding officer, but then, maybe she should have learned how to be a better cop and not piss off another officer who was on the job a lot longer than that rookie idiot. Chloe was rubbing her belly as she finished writing out her own statement and she could see Bosco was doing the same thing. Ella was currently playing with Faith and Sully and Chloe was well aware that everyone in the precinct wanted a chance to play with the young toddler. Chloe didn't mind letting Ella see where her parents worked, what she was upset about was the news that this maniac was clearly back and he clearly wanted to take out Chloe and Bosco, and Ella had nearly been caught in the cross fire. That would have been the worse thing in the world for them to have happen, to be the reason their innocent daughter was killed.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do." Chloe whispered softly.

"There isn't much that we can do." Bosco said with a sigh. "We could leave town, but something tells me he would just lie low until we came back, because we can't stay away forever."

"I know." Chloe whispered as she studied their daughter. "I don't know how to handle anything anymore."

Chloe was even more concerned because she knows the child she was carrying was also a target and would be even after they were born. The fact that this killer was willing to shoot at innocent children only showed just how much rage was inside this person, and Chloe was beginning to think that she was wrong about what this was about. She had thought that this had started with a call from a long time ago, but the more she thought about it, the more she figured that there was another reason for this whole thing to be happening. There had to be a reason why someone was willing to shoot at innocent children, there had to be a really bad thing that happened. People didn't just suddenly become willing to kill little kids, they had to have lost it for some reason.

"Bosco, why do you think this person snapped? There has to be a good reason for this." Chloe said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I know baby, but I can't think of any reason for this. Why would someone actually attack little kids?" Bosco said shaking his head. He could see that his wife was pale, and he knew that she was worried about being pregnant right now and being able to protect their young toddler. Bosco knew that for any police officer, to be unable to protect their own children, that was a low blow and it was the hardest thing to swallow, but he knew she wasn't going to be able to keep their daughter safe and when she got further along protecting the baby inside of her, would be really hard. "I think when you get in your latter months we need to leave town, I want you to be safe when you aren't going to be able to run away baby."

"I agree." Chloe said softly.

* * *

He was sitting in his new place, wondering what he should do next, whether he should kill another officer or if there was something else he should do instead. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair he had in his new hideout and looked at the pictures on his wall. He was angry that he had not even wounded any of the people he had been aiming at but he guessed it was a good thing he had at least missed the kids. He had lost his temper by shooting into that playground like that, he had never shot at children like that. He had people that he had hired that had threatened kids, but he had never ever, himself, hurt or threatened a child, until earlier that day. He was pissed off with himself as he got up and paced back and forth. Knowing there was an innocent life inside of that traitor, Chloe, really upset him because it meant that he would have to leave her alone, unless he wanted to risk taking an innocent life.

"I think that you are really lucky that I really hate hurting innocents Chloe, because you know that I could take you out right now without a second thought." He growled as he threw another knife at the picture of Chloe and her husband, Maurice.

He glared at the family picture and then sighed. There was nothing he could do to them, yet. Unless he changed his mind and decided to take the whole family out, it might be a good idea to just take them all out, so that Ella and the baby weren't left as orphans. He would have to really think about this whole thing, and really think hard.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in their bedroom and packing her and Bosco's bags. The decision had been made that leaving town while she was pregnant would be the best option. They had talked with their boss and he agreed, he wanted his officers safe and anyone who was a main target of this shooter, they needed to lie low. Faith and her husband and kids were already leaving town as well. Sully was ordered out of town and now that Davis was out of the hospital and doing better, he was also being ordered out of town. Chloe knew that anyone who was deemed a target would be ordered to get their family out of town, until the FBI could figure this out, because the FBI had taken over the investigation. It bothered a lot of people that someone could elude the police after killing so many people and hiring so many people to help him kill all these people, now it was about finding out who was responsible and getting to the bottom of the whole thing. They needed to know who was killing the cops, and they needed to find it out soon.

Chloe rubbed her belly and looked at the picture of her and her family, and it bothered her that there was so much danger surrounding them. They would get out of town and lie low, but would that even matter? What would happen if this crazy killer decided to track them down and find them? Chloe had a bad feeling that even if they lied low and then came back when the baby was born, things would only get worse.


	37. Chapter 37

Authors Note: It is very possible that I either might make this the last chapter or do an Epilogue and end the story now. If anyone is reading this story and would like me to continue, please send a review or a PM to me, it will let me know anyone actually is reading this story anymore and I am not wasting my time with writing it. Thank you so much,

Kris

* * *

Chapter 37

Chloe smiled as she watched Ella run around the backyard of the house that they were currently living in, far away from the city. They weren't even in the state of New York anymore. Chloe had decided that it might be great to take their daughter and move to Florida, a great place to just relax and hang out in, and so they had taken Ella to Disney World and they had been having fun at the beach with her. It seemed like they were finally getting a chance to relax and lie low, and it was something that meant a lot to Chloe, but something was really starting to nag at her, she had the sinking feeling that everything they had been fighting against was about to come to head. She knew that Davis was back home, and that Sully and Faith were working hard at helping the FBI agent that was in charge of the case, and that they were trying hard to find the answers needed so that Chloe and Bosco can go home.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Bosco asked walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her back against his chest.

"I was thinking about how I wish we could be at home, in our own place and around our friends, getting ready to have this baby and just be with people who care about us, without worrying about a sick person wanting to kill us all the time." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Well, with the FBI running everything now, it shouldn't be long before someone takes care of finding out who this creep is and take him down. He will spend the rest of his life behind bars and there is nothing he can do about it." Bosco said with a shrug and sigh. He leaned in closer and kissed her temple and just held her close. He let one hand fall to her abdomen where their unborn child was currently growing and resting. He knew that she was scared, she was terrified that they would not just lose the new baby, but that they would lose Ella and that things would go crazy and there would be nothing but heartache and pain. Bosco could tell that she was worried that whoever was behind this knew where they were and had followed them down to Florida.

"Well I really hope you're right." Chloe said nervously as she bit her bottom lip, scared that something really bad was going to happen, and that there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

He was sitting outside their house and he was more than ready to make sure that there was nothing but a slow and painful death for Chloe and Bosco and that they understood that they had made the wrong move and the wrong decision when they messed with him and his friends and family, it wouldn't be long before he made sure they paid a huge price because he was through with messing around and he was through with playing nice, he was more than ready to make sure that this all ended and it ended now!

"It won't be long before they are all mourning for you!" He snarled as he clutched the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip and glared at the house where he knew Chloe, Ella and Bosco were all sitting thinking they were safe and well hidden from their biggest enemy, him. "I am going to take you down, and there is nothing you can do or say that will save you now!"

* * *

Chloe smiled as she kissed Ella's forehead and tucked her into her princess bed, in her bedroom for her nap. As she handed her little girl her special blanket and her favorite teddy bear she smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack and then walked down the stairs to see Bosco setting some tea and popcorn on the coffee table so that they could watch the movie he picked out for them. Since they could only go out every once in a while and the Feds wanted them inside most of the time, they often rented movies and watched television and played games together to pass the time.

"Hey so are you ready to see this movie, the one movie you have been bugging me about for weeks now?" Bosco asked, teasing her since she had no clue which movie he was putting on or what they even had in the house that he had rented at all.

"That's so funny…" Chloe said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you tell me what you rented or what you are putting on?"

"Mainly because I am in the mood to surprise you!" Bosco said with a smirk on his face. He knew that Chloe hated surprises and it was driving her insane to not have a clue what he was putting on the television.

"Bosco, if you want to sleep in our room, in our bed, tonight then you should just tell me." Chloe said with a sweet look on her face.

"Hmmm…" Bosco started but then he stopped when he heard someone moving around in the kitchen. He shared a confused look with Chloe and they both got to their feet, wondering if maybe Ella got up and came downstairs on her own, maybe she was looking for some candy or something in the kitchen and hoping that her mommy and daddy didn't know she was in there.

They shared a small smile as they both headed into the kitchen, ready to tell their little girl that it was nap time and not time to snack on some junk food. As they walked into the kitchen they stopped dead when they saw that the stove was on and that gas was filling the house. Bosco ran for the stairs, he grabbed Ella and they both ran for the door but before they could fully get out, the house exploded.


	38. Chapter 38

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing and let me know you really did want me to continue with this story, so I will try and keep it going for a little bit longer for you. Here is your next chapter and please keep reading and reviewing, it's the only way I know that someone actually is reading what i am writing folks. Thanks everyone.

Kris

* * *

Chapter 38

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, she felt nothing but pain and she couldn't remember what had happened, or where she was. She tried to move but she couldn't move anything, not even her fingers. She felt the panic starting to overwhelm her until she heard a familiar voice talking to her, it sounded like Faith. She couldn't be sure though, and she didn't know why Faith would be talking to her if she was supposed to be back in New York, she was pretty sure that she and Bosco had taken…

"Ella!" Chloe screamed out as she struggled again to move, but even yelling that out had taken way too much out of her.

"Chloe, you need to stay calm, all right? I will tell you whatever you need or want to know, but first you need to calm down and let the doctor check you out. You have been unconscious for nearly a month sweetie." Faith said, obviously very nervous about how worked up Chloe was.

"Please, Ella?" Chloe said, tears starting to fall from her eyes, she knew that Bosco and Ella were probably in worse shape, or dead. They were probably closer to the explosion than Chloe was, she just couldn't remember, she couldn't even remember what exploded or why, but she knew it was an explosion.

"Just stay calm Chloe, hold on until after the doctor checks you out, then I will tell you everything you need and want to know." Faith said as she lightly pushed some of Chloe's loose hair behind her ears.

* * *

He was thrilled at everything he had done, and he was sure that he had succeeded. The word he had been told was that both of the adults and the young child that had been trapped in the explosion were barely hanging on and they were most likely going to be dying real soon. He wasn't sure if they were only saying that to keep the killer, which would be him, away from them so they could heal rather than be more vulnerable and easier for him to get to. Now that he was really thinking about it, he should find out for sure whether they were really about to kick the bucket or if they were actually better than anyone was actually saying.

"Mr. and Mrs. Boscorelli, if I find out that neither of you are dead or near death, then it looks like I am going to have to turn up the heat!" He growled out as he threw a knife at the picture on the wall.

* * *

Chloe was sitting up, but she was still pretty much bandaged from head to toe, and she was still waiting for some word on her husband and her toddler daughter. She didn't even know if she was still pregnant or if she had lost their second child. She felt panic coming on again, she wasn't sure why she hadn't asked the doctor about the baby, but all her thoughts were on getting him out of the room and getting Faith back in so she could find out about Ella and Bosco, immediately. She let her eyes wonder down to her stomach and she was wondering if her womb housed their baby or if there was nothing in there, after all she had been critically wounded and in a coma for an entire month, according to the doctor that had just left the room.

"All right, talk to me now!" Chloe said, her eyes giving away the pain and panic she was feeling, as she realized the chance was that she not only lost the child she was carrying, but she may have also lost her daughter and her husband as well, she didn't know what she would do if she had lost the man she loved with all her heart and the daughter that meant the world to her.

"Chloe, are you sure you are ready to hear everything that happened and what happened to Bosco and Ella?" Faith asked her softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and she reached out and again pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"All right, tell me what you think I need to know now?" Chloe asked, knowing that Faith wouldn't give in and tell her what she wanted right away, she would just have to take what she could get for the moment, it only meant that the news about Bosco and Ella, was probably pretty bad.

"All right, the house was rigged to explode. Apparently the gas from the stove was just a diversion. Whoever set this up had already placed accelerant and another ignition piece somewhere else, wanting to make you all think you had a chance of getting way and distracting you from the real problem." Faith said softly, knowing that as a police officer Chloe would want the details of what had happened at the scene, so she could get a picture in her head of what had happened.

"So they know down here this is not an accident, this was an attempted murder?" Chloe asked Faith, hoping she wouldn't be corrected and told it wasn't an attempted, but she also knew that Faith would probably not correct her no matter what, she wouldn't give away anything about Bosco and Ella, until she was sure Chloe was fully ready to hear it.

"The FBI was handling the case in New York, as soon as word got out about what happened the team came down here and they had their people take over down here." Faith said nodding her head.

"So tell me, what about my baby?" Chloe asked in soft whisper.

"You were found in the fetal position, cradling your stomach and so they immediately realized you could be pregnant, since no one was conscious on scene. Your baby is a fighter, that little one is just fine, but you have a bit of a belly now, a nice little baby bump." Faith said with a soft smile.

"All right, that's good news at least, do they have anyone in custody, anything?" Chloe asked, a tiny bit of relief filling her whole body.

"No." Faith said shaking her head.

"Now stop stalling, tell me about my husband and my daughter, now!" Chloe said, she wasn't waiting anymore.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Chloe wasn't sure what was going on, she wasn't sure why Faith was still trying to hold back the information, but she rubbed her belly and waited patiently. She was hoping, that there was no way her daughter and her husband were dead, she didn't know how she would get through her life and her pregnancy and raising the new baby, if she lost the two people that mattered to her more than anything in the world. She watched as Faith studied her, almost like she was trying to decide whether telling her was a good idea or not, but it was only going to make things worse if she didn't tell her. Chloe had a very vivid imagination and if she wasn't told about what happened to Ella and Bosco then she was only going to let her mind and imagination wonder, and the things that she would think about or dream up would only be worse than anything.

"Faith, if you don't tell me what I need to know then you know that my mind is going to wonder and all I am going to think about is what happened to them and trying to imagine things. I might even think things are worse than they really are, if that is even possible." Chloe said, and she tried to gauge Faith's reaction to her words but got nowhere on it.

"Chloe, Ella is going to be all right. She has a few broken bones and things. Bosco covered her in the fire and explosion. He made sure he protected her with his body and that she wasn't hurt as badly as she would have been if he hadn't been right there." Faith informed her.

"Thank you, oh thank you." Chloe said as tears started falling. "He loves her so much, she is his little princess and he would do anything for her. Ella and Bosco are probably closer than anything, she is a such a daddy's girl and she worships the ground he walks on." Chloe said as she thought about everything that she had watched the two of them do together.

"Yeah, that's obvious." Faith said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"What about my husband, Faith? Tell me about Bosco." Chloe said as she stubbornly studied her friend and her husbands partner.

* * *

He was laughing as he watched the news, but he was fuming inside as well. He had found out that the toddler brat was alive and well, she had been protected by her father. Then he found out that not only was Chloe alive, she as awake and talking and the baby inside of her was doing just fine. She was being monitored by the doctors but now that she was awake, they wanted to move Ella into her mothers room with her, that way she could keep the toddler calm since she was always crying she wanted her mommy and daddy. He should get into that hospital before that happened, but he didn't think just killing the toddler in her crib in the hospital would satisfy his need to take out Chloe at all. He needed to make her suffer, but he was going to have to go for the one plan he didn't want to go for. He was going to have to call the very people he had dreaded calling because, even thought he was angry and vicious and attempting to kill Chloe, he was nothing like the people he was about to bring in.

Those people liked to torture the ones they were dealing with. They thought it was funny to cut off a limb or something, they liked to make them suffer in the worst ways and sometimes they killed based on what someone's worst fears in life were. He knew that Chloe would suffer big time if he brought these people in, and he did want her to suffer. He also knew that the plan would most likely be to bury Chloe alive, and to have her die a slow, painful, scary death as she is buried in a coffin while still breathing. She would be terrified, there would be no light and her air supply would run out fairly quickly, she would be trying to figure out how to live, when all she would do is die.

"I hate to have to do it this way, but you have left me no other choice, it's time to bring in the big guns and when they get here, oh man are you going to be sorry and you are going to suffer greatly." He muttered, glaring at the pictures on the wall as well as the television that was still showing the FBI agents that were looking around the house that had blown up, the remains of the explosion that was supposed to kill everyone in the house. "Next time, you won't get out alive."

* * *

Chloe could tell that Faith was trying to stall. Chloe was tired of someone stalling. She was happy to hear that Ella would be moved into her room, but she needed to know about her husband, the father of her two children. She knew that if he had covered Ella, that meant he had probably taken the brunt of everything that had happened in that house.

"Faith, it's time to be honest and just tell me what I need to know about my husband." Chloe informed her softly.

"All right. Bosco is still out cold Chloe. He took a major blow to the head, and the burning debris burned his back up, he was lucky he didn't get third degree burns on his body, but you had a neighbor who worked as a firefighter and he managed to pull you three out of there before things for worse. He had second degree burns over about thirty percent of his body, he has several broken bones, probably from being flung around during the explosion and he was just recently pulled off the ventilator, which is a step in the right direction, but Chloe, if he doesn't wake up soon, the doctors are worried he never will." Faith informed her softly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chloe was still in shock as Ella cuddled up next to her. She didn't know how to tell the toddler that her daddy was in really bad shape. Ella had been asking a lot of questions since being brought into the room with Chloe, the main one being when her daddy was going to be moved into the room with them. Chloe could tell that Faith was deeply concerned about what was going to happen next and Chloe had to admit, so was she. This guy had found them away from New York and so the FBI was suggesting Witness Protection and Chloe was considering accepting. She didn't want to make this big of a decision without Bosco but he wasn't even conscious and there was no telling whether or not he ever would be. Chloe knew Bosco didn't want to go into the Program but he was helpless and they needed a safe place to recover until they were ready to return to New York and their jobs and this psycho.

"Mommy when do I get to see daddy?" Ella asked again as she drank some of the juice a nurse had brought her.

"Baby, daddy was hurt really bad and so he needs special doctors to help him get better. So we won't be able to see daddy for a while." Chloe answered her daughter as she blinked back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Is he gonna die?" Ella asked in a scared voice.

"I hope not baby." Chloe said, not sure what to tell her frightened daughter.

"Is my baby brother or sister okay?" Ella asked as she glanced at where Chloe had one hand resting protectively on her abdomen.

"Right now they are doing just fine." Chloe reassured her daughter, happy that she could give her good news at least on that subject.

* * *

Faith watched the exchange between mother and child from the doorway to the room. She hadn't wanted to intrude as she went to grab some junk food, thinking that both Chloe and Ella deserved a treat after everything they had been through. She knew that Chloe loved Bosco and she could tell that the pregnant young woman wasn't sure what to do or how to deal with the overwhelming emotions that had to be building inside of her. It had to be hard, knowing this all happened because of someone who wanted revenge and she wasn't all that sure who it was or why they wanted her dead so much. Faith just wanted to go in there and tell Chloe and Ella that everything was going to be all right, but she didn't know that for certain.

"Hey sweetie, I am sure that everything will be all right but there is that small chance that it won't be." Faith finally opted to say. She didn't want to lie to the toddler who had become extremely close with her daddy.

* * *

He was nervously pacing back and forth. He had made the phone call he had been trying so hard not to have to make. He wanted to make Chloe suffer, but there was a line he hadn't wanted to cross that he knew didn't exist to the people who were on their way to his location. He was already told to put everything that he knew about Chloe into an organized chart of sorts for the team. What worried him the most was that this team wouldn't just make Chloe suffer, they would also make anyone else they wanted to suffer, suffer. He knew that innocent civilians who happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, would also be looking at suffering for something they had absolutely nothing at all to do with. He never hurt an innocent that had nothing at all to do with the case. He grinned as he remembered Ella though, she was a major piece of Chloe and that was one of the main reasons that she had to die. He was well aware that Ella would most likely be tortured just like her mother. He also knew that if Bosco somehow survived his injuries, then he to would suffer a slow, torturous, agonizing death. That was what made making that terrible phone call worth it.

"I can't wait until everyone near and dear to Chloe, suffers because she's too stubborn to just die!" He said as he felt like laughing with happiness at what Chloe was about to have to face.

* * *

Chloe wanted to go and visit Bosco but she really didn't want their daughter to see her daddy the way she knew he currently looked. Chloe needed to protect their daughter, and that also meant from the horrible thought that she might feel any guilt because her father covered her with his own body and that was why he was in such bad shape. She couldn't risk that Ella would overhear something or worse, actually remember the horrible incident altogether. Chloe knew that Bosco would say that Ella had to come first, over even each other. Their precious little girl had a huge heart and she was going to grow up into someone great and it was Chloe and Bosco that had to make sure that happened.

"Hey." Faith said walking into the room. She'd had to leave to go make a phone call real fast.

"Hey." Chloe said as she made sure Ella was really into the cartoons on television.

"Still haven't been able to go and see Bosco?" Faith asked her.

"No and his doctor hasn't come down here to tell me what is going on." Chloe said as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

Right after she finished saying that the door opened and a nurse and a couple of doctors walked into the room and Chloe knew they were here about her husband and she was completely terrified. The serious looks on their faces made her believe that something bad may have happened, or, as her biggest fear took hold in her heart, maybe Bosco died and she didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Mrs. Boscorelli, we are here to talk to you about your husband." The oldest doctor stated and Chloe clutched her daughter close.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The men were all staring at his files, it was clear that they were more than ready to care of Chloe and her daughter and husband were most likely going to be killed as well. There was one of the group that really seemed to be blood thirsty, and that one member was the one that worried him above most, mainly because he was sure there would be more collateral damage than just the husband and daughter, a lot of innocent people could be killed because of this whole thing. He was actually starting to get a bit nervous, what if he had just unleashed one of the deadliest group of men on a hospital that had a bunch of sick people and visitors of all ages, because there was no doubt that they would make their move at that hospital, and real soon.

"Look we need to lay some ground rules." He spoke up suddenly. He thought about the labor and delivery floor, the nursery where those little babies that just came into the world were helplessly sleeping or crying in their little plastic bassinets.

"I don't like ground rules." The man that really worried him the most spoke up.

"Well I think these are reasonable so please just hear me out." He said, because he couldn't back off, not on this issue.

"Oh you think so do you? Well let's hear what you have to say then, since you apparently can't even kill three people correctly, and one of them is a toddler who can't fight back." The leader snapped at him.

"We have to agree to leave all the other kids and the babies out of this. Leave the pediatric and labor and delivery, maternity ward and nursery out of this. I understand that killing Ella is a necessity, but those other little ones deserve a chance, I know some of you have kids, think about if a team went in there to take out a target and didn't care about your helpless hours or days old baby or your sick little one who may be here with cancer or something else? You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, and they don't deserve to die just because they happened to be born around this time or happened to get sick enough to have to be admitted to a hospital." He said, hoping he could get through to them enough. He may be a killing creep, but even he drew the line somewhere. There were some things he wouldn't do at all, and it may be a contradiction but it was just his beliefs.

"We will consider your point of view as we start to make our little plans here." The leader said shrugging his shoulder as he turned back to the blueprints of the hospital and continued labeling the rooms as to who was in them according to the patient admission information that they had managed to get a hold of. That was the best he could hope for and he knew it, pushing the issue would get him a definite no way.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her husbands room and staring at Bosco, wondering how they had gotten to this point already in their lives. She looked over at the pictures that Faith had managed to get a hold of and put around the room, that way there would be something there for him to look at. The doctors were incredibly optimistic at this point, he wasn't getting a lot better but he hadn't gotten any worse, and that was the best part. Chloe was really hoping for better news than that, but she would take what she could get. She wanted more than anything to just sleep in the room with her husband, to just lie next to him and make sure he was breathing the entire time and to talk to him, to nag him or just plain order him to get better. They had a daughter and an unborn child that needed him, he couldn't just do this to them. The feds were looking into where to transfer them under their new aliases, needing a hospital that could treat Bosco and follow all of their rules at the same time, but it was tough.

Chloe knew that they were also considering just transferring him to a military base and putting him in one of their hospitals until he was better and able to fully recover from his injuries. Chloe would always be grateful that her husband had protected their daughter, that he had made sure that she was safe and as least harmed as she could have ever been. But at the same time she was so angry that she had brought this on to their family, that she had dragged him into this and it had nothing to do with what she had originally thought it did. She knew that if they could just disappear, than they could be safe for as long as they stayed following the rules and no one found out who they really were. She also knew how hard that was going to be because they would leave behind everyone they loved and were close to, all of their friends would think they had died or something.

Chloe was aware for this to really work, everyone had to believe they were dead, but what really worried her was the possibility that they really could be killed before she came to a decision and before arrangements could be made to put everything into play. She had to think fast, and she was scared that her decision could cause her marriage to implode and for her husband to finally hate her for taking away his life. They wouldn't even be allowed any pictures and they wouldn't be allowed to call anyone, everyone, their family, friends and co-workers, had to believe they were dead and she wasn't sure she could do that to everyone like that. She had to decide, and this time she didn't have her husband to help her figure this one out. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack, and that was the worst thing ever.

"Babe, I don't know what to do, help me figure out what to do. Do I let them kill us off, do we stay here and fight or do we retreat and regroup somewhere else?" Chloe was lost and she knew she was on a time line, she just didn't know how short of time that she actually really had, because the bad guys were coming and they were intent on really killing.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Chloe was still trying to understand and decide what would be best for her family in this situation. She knew that her daughter deserved to be safe, and the child she was carrying deserved to be safe and her unconscious and helpless husband deserved to be safe, but she also knew that if she agreed to be moved, this would never end, this would never ever be over because they would know that they weren't dead and they would wait for them to come out of hiding. Chloe didn't think that they could go underground forever, and she didn't think that there would ever be a good time to come out of hiding if they agreed to that. Her main thought was that she had to figure this whole thing out, and soon. She had originally thought it was over, she had thought that everything was under control and that they had taken down the person killing a bunch of cops, but now, now it wasn't about the other officers, it was centered on Chloe, Bosco and their family.

"Who is doing this and why us?" Chloe whispered, wishing she could get her husband to give her an answer because she was starting to make her own head hurt she was thinking too hard.

"Ma'am, would you like us to return you to your room?" A nurse walked in, seeing the look on Chloe's face and thinking it was because she was starting to become distressed over her husbands current condition.

"No, someone is watching my daughter, so I know she is safe. I just need a few more minutes with my husband and then I will be ready." Chloe said softly. She really needed more time to think long and hard over everything going on and everything that could happen with every single choice she had left to make in front of her. "You are supposed to help me make the hard decisions Bosco, that's what our marriage is for." Chloe said softly when they were alone again.

Chloe watched an orderly out in the hallway, someone who had passed by the hospital room doorway several times, almost like he was taking notes or keeping track of her. She didn't like that thought and she didn't like the way he was looking into the room, almost like he knew something big was going to happen and he was involved with it. Her gut had been burning all day, her usual cop signal that something really bad was about to happen and she needed to be ready. However she had ignored it because she thought it could be because of the injuries that she had suffered.

Chloe knew what she had to do and she knew she needed to do it fast if she wanted to save her family from whatever it was that was about to come and make sure that whoever was going to be coming in to finish her and her family off, weren't made aware that they weren't in there.

* * *

He wasn't sure what was going to happen, he didn't even know if everything was going to be in place or what his new team that he sent was going to be able to accomplish. He needed everything taken care of and he needed it done soon. He had a promise to keep, and he couldn't wait much longer to make sure that he fulfilled the promise.

"I made a promise and I swear I will keep it for you." He said as he glanced at the clock. As much as he hated catching anyone innocent in the crosshairs, it wasn't his fault or his people's faults. This was all on those idiots who crossed a line they never ever should have crossed. "For all those innocents whose blood will also be spilled, I will pray for your souls." He vowed, as he leaned back and took a sip from his glass and hoped he would get the phone call that let him know, everything was over and done with.

* * *

Chloe could tell that Ella was happy to no longer be in the hospital, and Chloe was glad that she had managed to come up with the plan that had gotten the three of them out of the hospital. Bosco was being looked after by a doctor that had been flown in from the area they were being moved to and Chloe hoped that she hadn't made a stupid choice by forcing them to move them right then. She hoped that by following that feeling in her gut that she hadn't made a stupid choice, and she really hoped that she was right and that no one saw them leaving the hospital building at all.

"Please let everything work out, please let everything be okay this time." Chloe whispered as she cuddled her daughter close to her.

* * *

He knew that they thought they won this time. They thought that they had slipped away but in actuality this was a better bet for them. Hitting them while they were in motion and outside the hospital might be a better bet for them, and their inside guy was in position. They knew where they were heading and they would know every turn that they made and every stop that they made. They would know where they were at all times, because they had been on step ahead of everyone involved. They had their weapons at the ready and they were watching the GPS tracking monitor and it was showing them where they were at all times.

"Soon this will be all over, and if you don't make things way too difficult maybe we will let you all die quick and painless this time." He said as he looked at his people and gave the signal that they were a go.

* * *

They were in position, players in a game that no one knew about. They were the wild cards and they were going to make sure that things went their way and that certain people didn't win. They were going to be the deciding factor in this whole thing, and they knew it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Chloe and the federal agents involved in transferring her and her family all could feel the anxiety and the tension around them. They all knew that there were chances that the criminals were going to hit the family while they were enroute to the airport, making it harder to defend themselves from inside the vehicle. Chloe was glancing between her unconscious husband who was being monitored by the machines around him, and the toddler daughter of theirs who was fast asleep in her car seat, completely oblivious to the fact that their lives could end at any moment with a disastrous hit from anywhere that could wipe out everyone in the vehicle. Chloe hated the thought that just one little mistake from their protectors and her whole family could be killed without any thoughts from the people hired to do the job.

Suddenly Chloe could see someone she recognized standing on the side of the road, with a team of people she knew. She whispered in the ear of the agent in charge and was relieved when they pulled the vehicle over and she could jump out with the other agents. After a short and very tense conversation, Chloe wasn't sure how things were going to go anymore, but as she watched her family be transferred into another vehicle, she was terrified she was making the wrong choice. If her friend had somehow hired out to the people who wanted her and her husband dead, she had just walked straight into their little trap. When they were back on the road and the agents continued on their own route, to keep the bad guys off their game and make them think they were still inside that car, Chloe breathed a bit easier and watched her friend drive the vehicle, glancing between the car in front of them and the car pulling up the rear, all filled with his team members and other supplies that were going to be needed.

* * *

They saw the caravan that carried the federal agents and Chloe and her family as they headed for the safe house. He couldn't wait to make her pay for everything she had done, and he couldn't think of a better way to do that then to hit the caravan and make sure she was the last one to die, so she could see her family die their very slow and very painful deaths in front of her very eyes, without anything she could do to stop it. He grinned as he whispered the go word into the transmitter at his ear and he watched his team take the caravan down, just blocks away from the safe house. As he moved in and yanked the first car's doors open, he frowned. As he went from vehicle to vehicle, he was getting more panicky and his anxiety level was through the roof. He could see the smirks on the federal agents faces, as they watched him move from car to car and he wanted to kill them then and there, but orders were orders and his boss had ordered him to make sure he and his men disguised their voices and kept theirs faces and all their skin covered so no one could tell who they were or even what race they were. They weren't allowed to kill federal agents, but they were allowed to injury them by hitting them or shooting them somewhere non-vital. If they started to really bleed then they would be forced to make sure they got medical treatment before death, otherwise they knew their boss would order them killed in a very, and I mean very, bad way.

"Where are they?" He squatted down in front of the lead agent and asked very slowly and very carefully.

"No longer in our care. I don't know where they are and I don't know where they are going, heck I don't even know who it is that has them at the moment, their faces were covered as well." The agent said with a shrug of his shoulder and it was clear he was telling the truth, the leader of the group there could see it in his eyes. This man wasn't a very good liar, so he just told them the truth, because just telling the truth didn't endanger his witnesses, because he didn't know anything helpful at all.

"I will find them." He snapped as he let his right fist slam into the lead agents jaw and he watched the man crumple. He felt kind of bad since the man had told the truth and hadn't tried to be stupid, but he needed to get to Chloe, because he wanted her dead and his boss wanted her dead fast.

* * *

Chloe was wondering what all their old friends were up to back home, but she knew it didn't matter anymore, because now she and her family were safely hidden. Since leaving the hospital, two months ago, Chloe, Bosco and Ella had gone through a lot, but now they had changed their names and they had changed addresses several times over. Chloe worked carefully will Ella so that she knew what she was supposed to say her name was from now on and she didn't let her talk to anyone without her present. She was going to keep working with Ella until she learned that she could never, ever talk about anyone they used to know, or memories they had from back in New York. They had to be different people for a while. They had fake birth certificates, and they had a lot of money tucked away, they were brand new people.

Bosco was getting treatment through a doctor that Chloe knew personally, someone who did house calls so that Bosco wouldn't need to be registered at a hospital, especially since they had no insurance under their new names yet and Chloe needed to make sure that they were settled in their new place before making them go broke. She needed a job and soon, because their savings and the money that her old friends would continue to deposit wouldn't hold them for very long. Chloe knew they may even need to get help from local programs, just until she and her new alter ego could get her and her family back on their feet, and she would do whatever it took from now on, because she was someone new, and she was going to protect her family from the people she didn't know, no matter what it took.

Chloe looked out over the view of the area they were now living in, grateful that she was in a home that had space for her daughter to be a child in safely. She had never really lived in a house with a backyard, and now that she had one for Ella to play in, she really thought it might be a good idea to look into when they finally got their lives back, if they ever got their lives back. Chloe hated running away like this, leaving everyone they loves behind, leaving everything they loved behind, but she had to do what was necessary and she would do whatever it took to protect her family, especially her kids. She hoped that Bosco opened his eyes soon, because they were going to need the income of two working parents, if possible, to really make this whole thing look good, and soon.

"I can't do this without you, please open your eyes. Who is going to help me with this pregnancy and our toddler?" Chloe whispered, praying that Bosco would open his eyes and come back to her. "I can't do this alone."

* * *

The anger was sweeping through him as he realized they had just vanished. No one knew where to find Chloe and no one in their lives had been contacted, not even Chloe's sister and the people she really cared about. Bosco had also managed to refrain from calling or writing to his friends who were like family to him, this meant that Chloe was in charge, because no way was Bosco keeping away from his friends by choice. They had to turn up soon, he was counting on one of them to make a mistake, and he hoped it would be the toddler who did it, because he knew little girls like that didn't understand and often said things they didn't think were bad, and once Ella opened her mouth and told the truth, he would finally be able to kill Chloe, Bosco and little Ella without breaking a sweat. He wasn't going to worry about it, one of them had to crack and he knew it would happen soon.

* * *

Authors Note: I am thinking of ending this story there. I may write a sequel that let's you in on who the bad guys are, why they are after Chloe and whether or not the whole family ever get's to see the other's again and get their old identities back or not, let me know what you think I should do, give me a review and let me know. Should I end this story here and start work on a sequel that holds all the key answers or continue with this story?


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

He wasn't sure how long he was going to have to wait, but he would wait as long as necessary. He had been trying his hardest to find the Boscorelli family, and to kill them all but it was no use, they were well hidden. He had connections within federal agencies, but there weren't any files on the family, which meant it was either an agent working outside the agency or it was someone outside the government. This of course meant that it wasn't going to be possible to find them anytime soon, he would have to wait until someone slipped up or the family opted to return to their family and friends back in New York or even just to contact them.

As it stood there was no way he was going to be able to take care of this as soon as he wanted it taken care of, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to continue planning things out. Maybe he could make her death more painful and worse off than it was going to be before this all happened. This could turn out to be a really good thing in the end.

* * *

She had a new name, she didn't even want to think about her old one. There were people protecting her and her family. She had a hand on her stomach where the new baby was growing. She was still worried about her husband, but she knew he would fight through everything and get himself back into the shape he was before the explosion and before this whole thing had started. All she could think about was that this would never end, and they would never get their old lives back. She hated that they had lost everyone that mattered, and for what? She sighed as she turned towards the picture of her family, only her husband and their daughter were in that photo with her, since they weren't allowed anything from their previous life. Things were going to be tough and interesting for a while, and she hoped that in the end this was the right decision and that she and the family would be safe, because there was a killer out there and she had a feeling he would never ever stop looking.


End file.
